


Enable Me

by Reids_Jello (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Also Murdoc is very protective of the bands image, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Platonic Romance, Revolving doors, Sad Stuart "2D" Pot, Slice of Life, Stuart Pot “2D” centric, Underage Drug Use, hard drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Reids_Jello
Summary: Here he was again, laying on the floor of his messy studio apartment. He laid there staring up at the popcorn ceiling, with a nearly packed bowl resting on his chest as he gave away into the Void.  Things had been quite lonely since the band split
Relationships: Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot, Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Discount Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the beginning of phase 2, although I will be referencing ‘The Fall’ a lot as I think a few of those songs display the feeling of melancholy that Stu is experiencing here. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noodle is 17here! I’ve aged her up a bit to lessen the age gap, although her relationship with 2D is merely platonic in the beginning chapters
> 
> (2D is 25)

_Revolving doors, what have I done?_

_Someone on tv attempting loss_

_Revolving doors, what will I become?_

Here he was again, laying on the floor of his messy studio apartment. He laid there staring up at the popcorn ceiling, with a nearly packed bowl resting on his chest as he gave away into the void. He had already popped a few xanax and started smoking until he reached the comfortably warm feeling of nothing. 

Things had been quite lonely since the band split. At first it was alright, Stuart was working at his father’s fun-fair with all the girls taking interest in him and every now and then he’d hook up with a guy that couldn’t keep his eyes off him. And while it was rare there were a few old groupies who somehow kept tabs on him during the disbandment of _gorillaz_. Not to mention he could get stoned whenever he liked which was always a plus. He especially liked the dealer that hung out around the arcade, sometimes when Stu was on break he’d go smoke or shoot up with the guy. Both men got along pretty great since drugs were a common and prominent interest. After all What was a better than causal sex and a drug buddy?

_Reloving doors, what will I become…._

  
  


Stu has always had some sort of a _getaway_ in his life due to the multiple head traumas starting at a young age. The first one being caused from the once brunette headed boy falling out of a tree. 

At just eleven years old he had climbed up the great oak tree that was behind his house for as long as he could remember. While climbing the tree he started playing into one of his favorite fantasies, being a zombie hunter. Stu always loved horror movies, Zombies being his favorite creature to appear in the genre. While pretending to look out for zombies jumping from branch to branch, his knee unfortunately locked even when switching from branch to branch. His supporting knee locked causing his small frail body to collapse falling through the parts of the tree he already made through. His small arms tried to grab something to stop his fall, mainly not wanting to lose his place. Unable to reach on to anything his body crashed into the dirt.

_THUMP_

He pawned his arms pitifully into the air as he felt his skull collide with the violent rocky soil. He swore he could feel his skull break into a million shards of bone within the suit of skin. He lays there for ages floating in and out of consciousness waiting for someone to come help him. _Was anyone home? Could they hear his cries and were just ignoring him? Had his mom still not gotten home from work? or was his dad drowning him out again?_ He rested in agony , the pressure in his brain only growing, questions running endless circles in his mind. _Thankfully_ he heard a worried feminine voice only presumably his mother squeal his name asking what happened. It took the young boy a minute until he realized who it was and that she was in fact talking to him. 

“Stuart?!” Rachael squealed while standing over her son. She was adorned in pink care bear patterned scrubs, her son was always a bit thick and she could only imagine what this was gonna do to him. 

“What ‘appened?” She continued to squeal. Stuart slowly tried to pick himself up, his head heavy with unimaginable pain. “Sweetheart’ let me help you up” she said softly reaching out to the young boy, who she then led inside the house. It was a long tiring shift at the hospital and while she was looking forward to a hot meal and maybe a cooking show She couldn’t deny her son the attention he obviously needed.

She brought him into the house and sat him up on the kitchen counter. He stared back at her with empty disoriented eyes. “Are you in pain?” She asked, while his mom asked already knowing the answers since tears were streaming down his soft cheeks. He tried to nod his head in response but it hurt too bad. Racheal reached into the pockets of her scrubs pulling out a good sum of pills. She typically made it home with 10 pills, 20 if it was a bad day especially if she was on the psych unit. There were always a few patients who refused to take their meds and she didn’t have the time to argue so she just pocketed them in return of their refusal. She picked through some anti-psychotics, blood pressure meds, lots of those. She had also had an assortment of uppers which she’d occasionally pop when she needed to get some real cleaning done. There were a few downers that Stu Would eventually get his hands on as well. 

But then she found a small circular white pill, _OxyContin_. “Put out your hand sweetie and I’ll get you a cup of juice” she spoke softly with a pout on her face. Stu complied. She placed the small round pill into his palm. He looked confused “what dis?” He asked 

“Just something to calm the pain in yer ‘ead” she smiled while pouring him a cup of orange juice. “ ‘ere you go” she handed him the clear glass and watched him down the juice and the pain pill. “Now you should feel right as rain” she said with a big smile while letting him off the counter. Soon enough the banging pots and clanking sounds in his head when quiet, he was absorbed into the sweet nothing. He laid on his bed just like he was now staring up at the ceiling enjoying the empty bliss. Only if his mom knew what trouble that pill was gonna get him into in the future. But what else was she to do? Let him sob in pain? After the fall from the tree Stuart would experience a few changes. The first most obvious and most explainable was the change in hair color. He went from a brunette to all of that falling out just to be replaced with a deep azure blue color to grow back instead. He also went through Brian splitting migraines which only got him more pills, sometimes _OxyContin, his favorite_ or dialudid, sometimes he got Vicodin. Although that one didn’t get him to the pure emptiness he longed for. The great thing about the little white capsules was not only was the pain gone but they made him feel utter joy. His mom was always glad to give him a few not thinking much of just wanting to help relieve her little boy of the pain he was going through. 

However it got to the point where he would do anything to get more. Perhaps his headache wasn’t there and he didn’t have a good excuse to enter the void that he desperately wanted. Sometimes he would have to take matters into his own hands, such as tripping himself, purposely falling into the TV stand or crashing his bike. Whatever he had to do to get the much wanted bliss of the foggy void. 

Now as life went on and he began to enter his teen years he was often confused and scared. Although depression was a norm he could deal with but while it was rare he’d find himself scared and disoriented without his pills probably due to his head trauma and withdrawal. Not to mention he was frequently harassed and mocked for his odd colored hair and lanky body. His perpetually underweight paired his long gangly limbs. His lack of body fat caused by his liberal use of medication. Meaning he’d take an oxycodone over a plate of food any day of the week. Stuart was also teased for being one of the much _duller_ students, but the self medicating couldn’t take all the credit for that. After all he was always considered a bit thick. 

Well into his teen years Stu acquired his first ( older and more experienced) girlfriend. Although she didn’t help him with problems at all, only fed into them. Introducing the younger boy cigarettes and marijuana. 

As Stuart prepared for his first date outside of make-out sessions in his girlfriend's car or when they’d skip class together. Nope this wasn't another one of their rushed encounters, it was a real date. He was feeling quite nervous with nothing to take the edge off. He snuck into his mother's room knowing exactly where she hid her extra pills from her shifts. She was off at work when he decided to pick through her pile searching the numbers on the small pills every time he thought he found what he needed. He found a few small football shaped pills, searching up the combination of numbers and letters across the small faintly blue pill he found out they were xanax. _Never had that before_ he thought. Grabbing the pills and stuffed into his pocket wanting to try them another time. He continued to search for his favorite, _oxycodone_. Once he found it he quickly swallowed the white pill with nothing but spit. He had hoped the effects would kick in soon enough to calm his nervousness but slow enough that he could drive to her house.

He picked her up and took her to some shitty diner downtown, He felt himself get eaten up by the void around the same time they were seated in the crummy diner. They didn’t talk much, shared a milkshake since Stu claimed he was never hungry and she refused to eat if he wasn’t, even if he insisted she did. They continue the rest of their date in the blue haired boys car. Both teens are getting quite hot-and-heavy as they usually did in the bathrooms at school or janitor closets. while he made it a habit of showing up to school all doped up something was different this time. She found herself being the one who really got things going. While managing to break the kiss she decided to undo the zipper on his pants and open up his trousers. Trying to get some action going she gave it a good go with her hands and once that wasn’t working she eventually got things on with her mouth _but still nothing._ She huffed and puffed loudly, Stuart still not doing anything besides looking out the window of his old shitty car which used to belong to his father. She started to question in her head if he really even liked her, clearly not if she couldn’t even get his dick hard. 

She began to ask him to take her home, he obliged. Wishing he was dead the entire way. Embarrassment clearly on his face as he knew they were history all because he couldn’t get hard and she refused to talk to him. Conveniently now that there was a displeasing mood in the air his pills wore off. _Fuck!_ And of course the next day the kids at school had another thing to shout at him in the halls ‘limp dick!” The kids whispered behind his back every now and again. It never really died down. A few kids decided to get creative with the information from his now ex and started saying homophobic slurs to him the halls. Since that obviously is why what happened in the car happened.

He thought, _if the pills got him in this they certainly could get him out of it._ But we’re they gonna get him out or instead start drowning him in need? 

He didn’t even bother talking to his mom about the problems at school, instead he snuck into her room while she was out getting more pills but trying not to over do it. He also started stealing cigarettes from the various packs his dad would leave around the house. Stuart really did try not to over do it, not wanting his parents to notice the emptiness in his eyes or accidentally ending everything for good with them. However he wasn’t good at hiding his problem from his parents for long. Both of them started to notice how he reeked of tobacco and skunky smelling weed. His mother never was good at confrontation, not even with her own son, she didn’t notice the decrease in her stash, so instead of talking to Stuart she started giving him two pills a day instead of just one, maybe this would get him to quit smoking so much. _Surprise it didn't. His self medicating_ just got more intense. But it wasn’t like he was _addicted_ , it was just something to make life more comfortable. He also learned that the kids at his school were willing drop a few dimes for some of the pill he had easy access too, even tossing in a few fags here and there when he couldn’t find any around his house. Not to mention school was a bore since he couldn’t be fully engulfed in the emptiness so why not make a profit when he couldn’t partake of his own supply. 

Now moving on to the next chapter of his life when he was 19, and his small skinny stick figure stature began to change from a small gangly boy to a tall gangly man. He still had his blue hair and his dark blue eyes, not much else was different. Still couldn’t grow any facial hair, still had his headaches, and still very much in love with oxy. 

But at least he was starting to figure out the direction he wanted to take his life which ended up being music. That was one of the most important things in his life, always. When he was a small boy he used to bounce around his room listening to _The Clash, The Cure, and his most favorite The Human League._ With all this being said he decided to get a job at _Uncle Norm’s Organ Emporium_ , This way he could be around music and instruments all day long! Oftentimes he’d be stuck behind the cash register humming and singing whatever song was playing over top the speakers. He was always singing. Singing with the kids who would pop in just to play the instruments, while he’d have to kick them out if they were in there too long without buying anything he still had fun singing along to whatever tunes they were cranking out. And every now and again his on and off girlfriend would pop in the store, Paula Cracker. She was a guitarist in her friend's garage band so she picked up one of the stores guitars and started playing something by Joy Division or Blur and Stu would sing along. He loved watching her thin fingers strung along to _love will tear us apart_. He often thought that was true for them. They were on and off but he did love her to death. Even if their relationship mainly consisted of them messing about in the toilets or getting high together. Paula was quite the chav after all. 

  
  


That was until one day, Everything was how it normally was. Stuart was helping some poor bloke learn the difference between an acoustic guitar, electric, and a bass. Paula was sitting in the store waiting for her boyfriend's shift to end so they could get back to messing around. But then there was Murdoc Niccals going on another one of his robbing sprees when he crashed into the display window of said music shop. And the satanists ears were filled with screams, luckily he liked screamers. plus he was acutely aware that his car tire was met with a peculiar looking boy's eye… this wasn’t going to end well for him he thought. Stuart’s eye color quickly changed from beautiful piercing blue eyes to dark black orbs due to the amount of blood pooling in his eye sockets. The trauma the crash caused to his head threw him into a catatonic state, a bit of a walking coma if you will. If his much loved void had swallowed him whole except there was nothing joyful about it, no blissful emptiness, just empty… 

Murdoc didn’t attend to hurt anyone in the process of the crash ( since that had a greater likelihood of getting caught) he just meant to do a crash and grab, just needed to loot out the store of instruments and definitely a new bass. Luckily instead of being thrown back in jail the satanist and his lawyer were able to work out an arrangement that would only get sentenced to 30,000 hours of community service as well as caring for the walking coma. And it worked out alright. Stuart couldn’t talk and more importantly couldn’t fight back. Murdoc mainly just used him to his advantage sort of as a lost puppy to draw in the ladies. Especially since the girls couldn’t resist the type of selfless Murdoc was portraying himself as. 

A year later and Stuart was nothing more than a crash dummy and a chick magnet. That was until Murdoc thought he was being cool doing a 360 in a Tesco parking lot in an attempt to woo the girls watching. Just with his luck he ended up crashing his shite- milf mobile. With the crash Stuart ended up going through the windshield and crashing onto the sidewalk, the impact basically broke him out of his catatonic state. He smashed his head on to the curb causing his other eye to well up with an eight ball fracture , _the symmetry at the point was gorgeous. It was stunning. Murdoc whispered to himself once the blue headed boy stood up, standing nearly 6 foot tall_. 

“Satan really does work in mysterious ways” he laughed while looking at the blue haired and black eyed god in front of him. He knew 2D had to be his front man with the serious heroin chic he was rocking. Murdoc walked over to the man and started in awe, “your gonna be in my band” he spoke 

“Wot?” Stuart started at the green man confused “do yew ‘ave any pain pills?” He asked the man in front of him. 

Gosh this really couldn’t get any better! Blue hair, naturally black eyes, and this man was an opiate addict. 2D truly was meant to be a rock-star. 

“Yes I do” Murdoc smiled with malice. “You can have them 2D if you decide to be my front man” 

“Wot didja just fucken’ call me?” Stuart asked 

“You’ve got 2 Dents in your ‘ead… your 2D” Murdoc offered “it’s quite striking.” He smiled 

“I can’t see very well” 2D replied as he stretched out his legs and arms. 

“That’s okay, what do you say we head back to mine and I’ll give you some candy to take the edge off” Murdoc winked 

2D shrugged his shoulders, what else was he gonna do? They packed back into Murdocs shitty car. Stu not even thinking of the consequences that came with following a strange man who offered him drugs… whatever. 2D tried to massage his head while in the car, all he could think about was pills. When was he gonna get there? And how long had it been since he swallowed down the small white circles? He couldn’t remember the last memory he had was a crappy black car coming at him face first. Where was Paula? And where were his goddamn pills? 

  
  


_I got lost on the highway_

_But don’t ask me where I’ve been_

_Or what I’ve done_

_Oh lord , send me transmissions_

_Forgive me for what I’ve become..._

  
  
  


All the hits on the head from Murdoc, road burn and hyphema on his eyes. Meant that 2D was always in pain, good thing Murdoc supplies him with enough pills to have him on mars by the evening. Days went on and he tried to heal from being tossed around. Most of his days were spent in the void as there wasn’t much else to do in Murdocs RV, Otherwise known as his Winnebago. The Winnebago filled to the brim with pine tree air fresheners and incense… at least he tried to have the place smell good. 

For the first time Stuart wasn’t completely engulfed in the void, he stumbled his way into Murdocs tiny bathroom. Careful not to step on any papers or dirty laundry but Murdoc was a messy man so that was not an easy thing to do. Once Stu made it to the dirty bathroom mirror he saw his reflection and the first thought to pop into his mind was, _who is that?_

He was unable to recognize the man in the mirror, It looked like someone had nearly sucked all the life out of who he once was. No eyeballs, sunken in cheeks, droopy bruised eye bags, and his front teeth were gone. Not to mention He still had some cuts and bruises around his jawline from being sent through the windshield. His thin fingers went to outline where his beautiful blue eyes used to be. “Wot ‘appened to me?” He tried to scream but instead came out as a whisper “how did I even get ‘ere” he said louder with tears streaming down his face. 

“Oi crying in the mirror isn’t gonna fix anything, Dents” the older man laughed while walking past the bathroom.

2D just glared at him

“Why don’t you just try to embrace it, be calm, collected yet distant about your appearance, eh?” 

the older man was right though, What was done was done there was no going back to who the old Stuart was. “Look on the bright side Dents your kinda like a freaky blue haired version of Kurt Cobain in a very weird and obscure way” Murdoc tried to reason 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better! I just feel sad, I ‘urt all over and I can’t barely even see out of me fucken eyes. He doesn’t even look like me!” Stu shouted painfully at his reflection in the mirror “Well tough luck because it is you” Murdoc retorted. 

“Why didn’t you take me to the hospital or sumfing” Stuart asked 

“Mate, you’ve been unconscious for over a year, And for starters your sorry ass was in the hospital after the accident but then the doctors realized you to me once they deemed you no longer in need of their attention. I’ve been looking after you out of the goodness of my poor heart.” Murdoc faked a sorrowful frown. “So watch who you're shouting at 'cause’ I know just what you need dents” Murdoc smirked. 2D frowned in response 

“Do you want some bloody pills or do I have to start hitting you again?” The older man asked blankly. Who was Stu to deny free drugs, he held his hands out as Murdoc dropped two percocets into his hands. It wasn’t oxycodone but it was close, so good enough. “Why are you doing this for me?” 2D questioned 

“Cause your new look is striking, and I need you to be the front-man of my band” Murdoc replied “not to neutron your an addict so your easy to control” 

Stuart stared at him blankly. _What?_

Everything from then on was quite hunky dory until 2D would decide to cry about his appearance or whatever else he could muster up tears for. One time his sobbing really pissed Murdoc off, The man was already angrily drunk and having to hear 2D’s sobs only fueled his fire. Yeah sure Murdoc had knocked 2D around a good bit before, throwing cans at him or what have you when the younger boy's eyes went from black to a faint white. Murdoc noticed a quick thump on the head would quickly fill Stu’s eyes back up with blood maintaining that black eyed god look Murdoc so desires for his front man. One particular time Murdoc had really messed him up bad, throwing 2D into whatever wall and slamming his pale face into whatever hard object. Murdoc was a very angry man. 

*******

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Buzz_

_Beep_

_Beep_

His phone was buzzing in his pocket knocking him out of his beloved void. It was a text from Noodle… “ _what the ‘ell_ ” 2D thought, he hadn’t heard from her since she left for Japan. 

_Toochi? I’m at king studios alone, I wrote our next album and now I just need someone to sing on it._

_I miss you._

He felt a hole in his chest while reading the message. Yeah he was lonely and kinda missed his _rockstar life especially missed watching movies and playing games with Noodle but then he’d have to leave his parents again._ He quickly texted back

_Can you really not find anyone else to sing on it? Imy2_

This broke Noodles’ heart. She responded immediately

_I don’t want anyone else! Just please say you’ll come back to Kong studios. It's been so long since I’ve saw you last._

2D took a deep breath before dropping his phone back on the floor. Maybe getting Gorillaz back together wasn’t such a bad idea. He picked up the pipe off his chest, put the end to his mouth and lit up another bowl. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I hope you enjoyed. I know this fic is probably gonna bring a different audience to my page but if you’ve read some of my other stories I wanted to let y’all know they schools get updated soon, and I apologize for being MIA recently. Hope your all staying safe. 
> 
> I’d also like to mention that I acutely drew inspiration from @gothippy with story and 2D’s addiction. Although if you’ve read my works before you’d know that’s a common theme. Either way I hope you enjoyed and shout out to them for giving me some motivation to start writing on here again  
> Remember to leave kudos as well as feedback!
> 
> Have a lovely day/ night


	2. Chum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: hard drugs will be used and referenced in the beginning of this chapter so if your sensitive to such proceed with caution. Stay safe loves

Exactly two days had passed since he got a text from Noodle asking him to return back to Kong Studios. 2D had been leaving her on read not really knowing what to say there were lots of reasons for him to go back but he wondered if there were even more reasons to refuse. Yeah sure he missed Russ and Noodle, not to mention the free drugs Murdoc could supply him with. But with every pill came a beating from the same green tinted man. He had already suffered enough head trauma from living with Mudz to last someone a lifetime of pain. 2D let out a loud sigh while shoving a pill in his mouth, washing it down with the old cup of tea sitting on his bedside table. Who knows how long it had been there anyway. With that he got ready for work _._ _ I need to text her back, he  _ _thought._ But he had to figure out exactly what he was gonna do before he gave her an answer. Did the abuse from Murdoc really make his dreams of being a rockstar so unbearable? 

Probably not. He could be back on tour with his best friends doing what he loved,  making music.  That all sounded like a dream, a dream he used to live. Or he could stay here where life was easy. At the fun-fair he could live paycheck to paycheck, hook up with whoever whenever and have an endless supply of pills. But then he remembered he could have all that while on tour as well. Endless groupies  _mainly girls though and boy was Stu having fun messing around with the lads in the toilet_.  Touring meant groupies which meant lots of sex and lots of drugs from Murdoc.

I’m gonna text her  . 

_Noodle, Still need someone to sing on your album or have you replaced me already_ haha

He sent. He was rewarded with an immediate text back. He almost wondered how her tiny hands were able to text back so fast. 

_ Never be able to replace you :) she replied.  _

_ I’m still trying to get a hold of Russ but Murdoc is here. Where r u? We can come get you _

He read the messages really dreading seeing Murdoc

E _rm, alright luv. Let me say goodbye to my parents first. I’d like to spend one more day with them. I guess_ He quickly texted back hoping to be able to score a fix with Drew before having to deal with Murdoc. 

***

His shift was about to start at the fair, He had the usual tasks and responsibilities that came with being a cariney. However, on the bright side of being a spawn of the owner, his father didn't make him wear any of the tacky uniforms, just a name tag so that was nice. He threw on the blue striped tattered shirt he had snagged from Murdoc last time he had been around him.  _ He considered that Murdoc might swing on him if he saw him wearing it but who really gave a shit? He didn't.  _ He also had on a pair of ripped jeans and sneakers. It was the middle of spring but wearing all long clothing didn't bother him much as his underweight body often left him feeling freezing.

Today his work should be quite easy as he was on laser tag duty, all he really had to do was stand there and watch kids sign up. Little responsibility usually meant he’d visit Drew, the aforementioned dealer sooner than later today. 5 hours into his shift and he was deathly bored. There wasn’t much foot traffic at the fair given it was only noon on a Tuesday so Stuart thought he’d wander outside under the overhang to meet Drew.

There Drew was sitting under the overhang smoking a cigarette, and once he saw Stu growing near he reached into his coat pocket shaking a medium sized bag of brown powder. It had been a while since he had some dope so this was exciting he thought. Pills were his vice but dope, coke, and weed were fun. More so things he did with friends or for celebratory reasons. leaving pills as a love and a need, but this was some good ole’ fashion fun. Stu remembered the times he used to rail coke with Murdoc before shows, it was only a thing they’d done twice in fear that Russel would find out or Noodle would accidentally get into it, but it was a fun way to kick off the tour. Besides, Murdoc was so much more tolerable when he was yipped up on coke.

Stu replies with his toothless smile knowing exactly where this was going. The park was empty except for the two men so why not have a bit of fun? He plopped down right next to Drew after shaking his older friend's hand. 

“Wanna shoot it or smoke it? Drew asked 

“Smoke, prolly shouldn’t shoot anyfing out in the open” Stuart replies 

“Yer right, heroin needles on the floor would be back for business eh?” Drew laughs while nudging Stu In the arm 

“Got that right” he returned with a smile while reaching for the bag of brown substance dipping a finger nail in and raising the pile that sat on his nail to his nose.  He’d always wanted to try that, but snorting wasn’t really his thing in the end  . 

“So how's it Hanging Stu? Drew asked while Stuart continued to sniff, grabbing his nose to make sure all the powder had been ingested.

Stuart began telling Drew about his plans to dip on the park and needed a bit of a fix before leaving. This saddened Drew but with a life full of addicts he never expected for people to hang around long whether it was due to an overdose or running from the cops. Addicts were unreliable, that's just how it goes. 

“What’s yer reason for leaving Stu? Sick of yer old man?” Drew giggles reaching into his pocket for the cylinder pipe and piece of tin foil 

“Me old’ band mates’ got a hold’ of me, so I thought it was time to get back to makin’ some music’ or whateva’” Stuart replied while watching the older man scrunch up the foil and pour the brow powder onto the foil. “Mmm” Drew hummed back “what was yer band called again”

“Uh Gorillaz, I was da frontman of da band” Stuart replies not moving his eyes away from the substance starting to feel the numbness in the back of his throat as the drip started 

“‘Ave you got a light?” Drew asked 

“Yew know I do” Stuart smiled while handing the older man the lighter 

“So you thought you’d get high with me one more time before you leave me eh?” Drew joked sadly “Well you do ‘ave the best dope I’ve ever ‘ad” Stu responded “plus I probably only have me pills and party drugs while on the road wiff da band, but I also wanted to see you before I dip” He went on 

Drew softly punched him in the shoulder “stop going soft on me and fucking smoke dis wiff me” He said while handing Stuart the cylinder pipe. He grabbed it and placed it between his chapped lips, while Drew held the foil and lit him up. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as a breath of calm release washed over him.  This was nice. Numbness  . He threw his head back in release and enjoyed the tidal wave of calm.

“Oi! It’s my turn don’t nod out on me with yer first hit” Drew spoke while staring at Stu who had his head thrown back against the brick wall behind them. Stu hadn't done dope as frequently as he’d thought about leaving him with little to no tolerance. He’d got up 3 or 4 times with Drew, but only smoked it one other time. But boy did he love the cooling feeling it left in his mouth. 

“So what have you got planned once you see yer old mates?” Drew asked watching Stu recollect himself and repeating the same motion that Drew had just done for him. Held the foil and lit the bottom as Drew injuested the Smokey tar. 

“Not sure, probably get straight to workin’ on recordings since Murdoc is around” Stu responded while reaching for the cylinder pipe that rested between Drew’s lips. Drew hummed in response. He had heard the stories about Murdoc from Stuart in the past. From being thrown out of a car to being hit over the head with whatever for whatever reason the satanist had. 

They repeated this motion back and forth until both men were far gone into the ocean of relaxed oblivion. 

*****

“Oi! Your staying in the car” Murdoc shouted back at the small Asian girl sitting in the front seat 

She knitted her eyebrows together and scowled “but, I’m the one who found him!” She pleaded 

“Does it look like I give a damn?” He retorted “exactly” he smirked while getting ready to walk into the gates of the fun-fair “anyways shouldn’t you be trying to get a hold of Russ?” She nodded. She had been blowing up his phone and he had been making small talk but not giving away his location. This wasn’t gonna be easy. And that reign true for both missing boys as 2D would be harder to pull out with Murdoc there and no Noodle. 

Murdoc walked up the concrete steps and up to the gates of the fair. Opening the gate with his grossly long black painted fingernails. After entering the seemingly run down fair he made his way to the counter. The counter was decorated with lanyards and different passes. Standing hunched over at the counter was a middle aged man with greasy long locks, Although Murdoc thought he looked too young and too normal to be 2D’s Father. Murdoc walked up to the man and started. Nothing from the man and Murdoc didn't have time to put up with anyones shit. 

“Oi!” Murdoc shouted which shook the middle aged man awake “you gon’ help me or what?” Murdoc spat The old man responded with a humming sound 

‘Is 2D here?” Murdoc asked while reading the blonde blokes name tag.  Stefan 

“Oi! Stefan, I'm talking to you, where is 2D?” He Asked again 

_Who_? 

“Mate you look confused, where is 2D?” Murdoc asked again and the old man just stared at the green man with a confused grin painted on his mug.  _Was this man alright? He thought. After All he’s green and asking for something called 2D_.  “What are you on about” The man behind the counter retorted 

Murdoc let out an annoyed growl “The kid with he blue hair and the dents where his eyes should be” 

The man formed a small ‘o’ shape with his lips “You mean Stu?” He asked 

“Yeah yeah now where is he?” Murdoc asked growing agitated

“Well he’s supposed to be working at the laser tag station but I don't see him there” Stefan spoke while peering over the arcade area.  _This has got to be a fuckin’ joke_.  “Well where can i find him?” Murdoc asked again. 

“Hm he’s probably on a  _ smoke  _ break, I can call dad if you need me too-” Murdoc cut him off “No no that's fine i don't do well with parents' ' The old man smiled in return. ``Well if you go out back there should be some benches he might be there having a smoke . And if not check the overhang, we all get over there at some point” Stefan smirked.

“Yeah thanks” Murdoc responded while slapping the counter. 

Murdoc didn't skip a beat, walking away from the counter and straight back with his patience running very very  very  thin.  _ That man must not get much attenion if he had to draw out such a stupid convesation out for so long  _ Murdoc grumbled to himself. He sped past the children running into the play pin and went right for the doors that lead outside resummably to the rides and the other outdoor attractions. He briskly shoved the doors open glancing at the benches Stefan mentioned and there was no one... Just flower pots filled with refries and cigarette butts. 

“This isn't gonna be easy is it?” Murdoc whispered to himself while looking around the outside area, trying to find the overhang Stefan was talking about. After you walk out the lard meal doors there are two benches on either side and the Tiltawhirl smack in front, and a prize corner a bit left of that. So where was this damn overhang? Murdoc started walking over to the right as the building sort of ended on the left side. He walked in the direction of the first roller coaster he saw, next to that was a carousel and then mini-golf, and ah yes the overhang just behind the mini-golf counter. He walked past the mini-golf area listening to his cuban heels click against the sidewalk until he was looking at the Overhang. His eyes started at the top and slowly fell back down to the concrete h edidnt see 2D or anyone else hanging around.. Hm. That was until he saw 2 shadow men? Maybe leaning against the far wall. “Might as well check it out” Murdoc mumbled. And there it was. Murdoc saw the spiky blue locks laying on top of the stacked brick wall. 

He stood there for a moment taking in his surroundings wondering why neither man noticed his presence but then it made sense. “Ah fuck 2D” Murdoc said while seeing the bits of crumppled and burnt pieces of foil . This was unbelievable. Murdoc tapped 2D’sthigh with the tip of his shoe until the younger boy snapped out of whatever drug induced haze he was in. “I see you moved on from pills'' Murdoc bit blankly. 2D’s eyes fluttered open trying to look at Murdoc ``Well

now I know what Stefan meant when we said we all end up over here. Fuckin’ drug buddies eh?” Murdoc laughed with memories of getting high with 2D. But this was a bit sad. Smoking dope at a run down fair with some odd bloke.  Wait Murdoc thought, _that’s my fucken shirt_ he thought, staring at 2Ds outfit. 

“God it’s bright” 2D sighed as a hand flew up to block the sun from his already destroyed eyes. Murdoc nodded “So are you gonna get up and come with me or say here for the smack?” 2D didn't understand why Murdoc seemed so mad finding him like this as if Murdoc hadn't given him a fix back when they lived together, But then he remembered it was good old Mudz and he was always mad. 

“ ‘Elp me up first?” 2d asked his eyes still squinted reaching a hand old to the older man with jet black hair. “Whatever” Murdoc spat while grabbing onto the hand being held in front of him. He jerked 2D up on his feet. “So where’s yer stuff, we dont ave anyore time to waste at this shite hole!” 

“ouch das mean, this is me father's fair” 2D retorted rubbing his shoulder as if Murdocs words reached out and pushed his frail body. Murdoc sighed “My stuffs at my parents house. We live just above the fair so I’ll just grab it” 2D spoke slightly slurred. 

“Are you gonna say goodbye to your family at least?” Murdoc questioned not sure if he actually cared but still wanted an answer. 2D shook its head no “It’s better if i just disappeared. They get too sad when I’ gone but too angry while i'm still here” That struck a chord with Murdoc. He had his fair share of family problems and abuse with his own father, always angry that he couldn't be as good as his brother Hannibal. “Fair enough” Murdoc shook his head. Both men walked to the set of stairs just in front of the arcade entry way. Murdoc stood at the bottom of stairs watching 2D with each step with his precularly long and lanky legs “I’ll be right back Mudz” he spoke without turning back to the older man. 

“Ya” Murdoc shouted back. 

2D entered the upstairs apartment with a blank mind. He opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed two white trash bags. He had little else to hold his stuff in. no suitcases not that there would even be room for a suitcase in Murdocs car that’s nearly falling apart. He opened the first trashbang shaking it out while going into his room grabbing handfuls of clothes stuffing the bag until it was full. He continued this with the other trash bag. He didn’t have much except a good amount of graphic tees and joggers. He lastly went into his shared bathroom and threw his tooth brush and other toiletries and collection of pills into a grocery bag. and all his movies and videos games went into his backpack. Had to be careful with the most important items, obviously. 

He carefully tucked his collection of universal monster movies into the bag, hoping to binge them with Noodle. 2D then spotted his dusty and long forgotten ds... Noodle stole it for him back when they were on their debut tour. He threw that into the backpack as well knowing she’d probably wanna play animal crossing with him again. 

Lastly, 2D glanced over at his dresser knowing he was forgetting something. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a baggy filled with his grass and pipe “how could I forget yew?” He giggled to himself tucking in the contents into the front pocket of his backpack 

*****

Their 2D was with a backpack slung onto his shoulders and two medium sized trash bags in each hand. Murdoc rolled his eyes. “Let’s get going I don’t want my Dad to see us leave” 2D spoked softly 

“Where is he?” Murdoc asked 

“Fuck if I know” 2D laughed as they headed toward the front doors. 2D turning around to wave at the man behind the counter. 

“I see you found him” Stefan Shouted airily “See you in a bit Stu!” 

Murdoc laughed with a devious smile while speeding up to 2D “Oi, so why doesn’t anyone call you 2D I though you liked the nickname I gave you” Murdoc asked finding it weird that none of D’s coworkers knew him by the name 

“It’s not a nickname it’s a  stage name  ” 2D replies

“Hm” Murdoc huffed “guess you’re right Dents”

“Uh Murdoc we are going back to Kong right?” 2D asked 

“yup, old King Studios back in business eh?” Murdoc smirked cockily 

“it still got its zombies?” 2D asked, he was always terrified of the brains he heard outside of his bedroom window. He moved zombies in his horror films but real life, no so much 

“we shouldn’t, at least not anymore. Noodle took care of them” Murdoc answered 

“Noodle?” 2D asked with disbelief 

“Correct. You should probably catch up with her and listen to her story of what went down in Japan” Murdoc informed 

Both men walked out of the fun-fair gates and once they were in eyes reach of the car Stuart’s heart went soft. There was Noodle. She rushed to unbuckle her seatbelt and ran out of the passages seat not even bothering to close the car door 

“Toochi!” She squealed while latching on to his waist

“Iz me! And you’ve grown… a lot. You’re a wee bit taller now ain’t you?” He asked with a big goofy smile while leaning his arms down to engulf her in a warm hug. _she was also exceedingly beautiful, she wasn’t the little girl who arrived in a Fedex crate anymore as her body started filling out. Wow. He began to internally scold himself, like what the hell 2D your like her big brother so stop staring her up and down you fucking weirdo  
_

“Only a bit but I’m 17 now. Tadshī?” She spoke softly as she brushed her very long bangs out of her eyes. 

“It’s really been that long?” He asked, scratching his forehead.  Time really does fly, innit?

“Alright, alright, break it up I know it's been a bit but we’ve gotta find Russ” Murdoc said sternly while totally killing the platonic moment. “Right” 2D responded while Noodle frowned intensely 

“Oi luv don’t be like dat” he spoke while walking his long legs over to the car. Opening the backseat door and gesturing to her to get in. Noodle hopped in and 2D packed in right beside her. This was nice, almost like it was when she was 10.Though the natural car order was Murdoc driving, 2D in shotgun , and her and Russ in the back. However she did miss quality time with D. He was the best older brother she ever had ( the only one too but still) 

Noodle reached into her pocket for her phone while turning to 2D “let’s send a picture to Russ! Maybe that will encourage him to come back” sage mumbled the last part to herself

He smiled while she positioned the cellphone camera in the air. She smiled leaning into him and he did his classic wide mouth and tongue out smile. She clicked the camera and took the picture, admiring it for a bit “that’s a good one I think” She spoke softly peering up at the grown man next to her “I fink so too darling” he responded 

“Well better send it to Russ” she said while shaking her phone before typing out a message 

_ We found D and now we’re off to find you, don’t make the search too hard papa.  _ She typed out while attaching the photo of her and 2D. She was glad he was back and  _well_ . 


	3. Roll The Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update! This chapter is pretty freakin long with a good amount of fluff so I hope you enjoy!

2D arrived back at Kong Studios after almost three years. After waking through the front door Stu was overcome with a heavy wave of sentimentality, his breathing slowed but soon got heavier. 

“Are you alright mate?” Murdoc asked while throwing a hand on the singers back 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, my lungs are a bit full” Stu jokes back not really knowing what he meant 

“That’s what happens when you're a smoker” Noodle added

“Yeah and when you smoke other shit” Murdoc whispered under his breath. 

After recollectioned himself he soon found it difficult to brush off the wave of nostalgia that he was met with, it was like a wave he was never quite able to swim through.

All the memories from the recording of their first album a lot happened during that time. Some really good memories and others not so much. He stared at the door remembering the first day he met Noodle. She arrived in a big fedex crate, which was pretty weird now that it comes to mind; back then she couldn’t even speak english et alone understand it. Murdoc attempted to teach her the language however he was an awful teacher and after she didn’t understand what he was physically saying he moved onto a white board which only made matters worse and completely confused her. _Thankfully_ now she could speak the tongue of the queen _, wonder how that happened… hm._ Kong studios was the birthplace of gorillaz and Stu thought about their old dodge studio which was really just a bathroom with sound plates, but it must have worked since they were invited to the Brit music awards! However that was then, that was when they were all together and making music like no other. Kong studios was also the place 2D tried something other than pills and weed, lots of memories here. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

Now 2D wasn’t waking up until the late afternoon, Russel was always an early bird so we would wake everyone up and cook breakfast and everything else for the band. But, since he was still MIA there were no hot meals. Russel was pretty much the only one who could cook something and not burn it or give someone salmonella. 2D could barely properly prepare a sandwich but who needs food when you have other things to keep you full like booze and stims? The only time he made anything was for Noodle as she wasn’t tall enough to reach the microwave. Not to mention Murdoc was pretty much nocturnal as he would spend the night out at bars either drinking until the bartenders would refuse to make him anything else or until he found a busty woman to bring home. Most days Without Murdoc caused 2D to find himself held up in his old room with his chipped keyboard and a notepad. Today was no different. The new album was already written out by Noodle but 2D didn’t have any other way to get his emotions out, coming back to Kong was like seeing someone who broke your heart years ago, for the first time again. It was like taking a breath after being held underwater for a long time, just when your lungs are about to fill with water and you finally reach the surface, that’s what it’s like. 

He laid back against his shitty headboard while reaching for the pack of cigarettes on his nightstand, he grabbed a fag and put it in between his lips before realizing his lighter was in his backpack still. He threw himself on his feet to go get while digging through the main pouch in his bag wanting to grab a few xans he bought from Drew just before they parted ways.

He swallowed two of the football shaped pills _dry. He shook_ his head as if that would get rid of awfully bitter taste. His typical pain pills were reaching the end of his high, leaving him wanting something a bit more _dreamy_ , just something to make the dispiriting day a bit easier. He lit the cigarette still resting between his lips and walked back to his bed. Maybe with the void approaching he could forget this creeping melancholia mood. Stu was unable to explain such a sorrowful feeling, yes Russ wasn’t there to complete their complex definition of family but his Noodle girl was back and she could speak English and _actually_ understand what he was saying to her. _Even better!_ So why did everything feel so dim? That, he couldn’t answer. Stu tried to stop his mind from wandering away too far, just wanting it to stand still and give away to the dissolving feeling. It was warm and pillowy, he just wanted to be engulfed in the soft dreamy nothingness for a bit. 

*****

The next day came like clockwork; Stu didn’t get up until 12pm-ish which was actually starting to be early for him now that he didn’t have a schedule, at least with having a shitty carnival ride he had that. 

When he woke up he hopped out of bed, brushed his teeth, and threw on whatever shirt was laying on his floor and a pair of grey joggers. After getting dressed he walked over to the deshleved dresser where his things laid. Stu grabbed the pill bottle next to his backpack, it was his oxy with a few extra pills he had snagged from his mom mixed in. He popped two of the butter pills and cringed at the sight of his stock decreasing. _Fuck_ . _I’ll have to check when my next refill is, good thing I snagged more pills from me mom before I left_. He made a mental note to call the pharmacist later. 

  
  


After fully waking up he wandered off to Noodles room to check on her, wanting to make sure she was alright and maybe even make her something to eat. He opened her door very slowly just in case she was already up. He peeked inside to see the small girl still tucked under her covers and her bangs covering his eyes messily. _I should probably let her sleep, he_ thought to himself. He smiled at how adorable she looked while sleeping. This was nice. Stu smiled to himself and quietly shut her door and went back out to their ‘living room’ if it could even be called that. The pantry and fridge might as well have been empty with only 2 packages of Noodles ramen, a can of soup and powdered coffee. He sighed. _I should probably go to the store since murdoc certainly won’t._ He mumbled to himself. He walked back to his room and slipped on a pair of converse and grabbed a black beanie, he stuffed his unruly blue locks into the hat in hopes that it would limit his chances of being recognized. For extra measures he finished the look off with some extra big sunglasses, normally 2D didn’t mind being recognized when him and the group were at the club or if they were chilling downtown, being noticed was always an ego boost but it was also nice being able to enjoy the normal-ness of the mundane world, what it was like to be regular person. And with that he was out the door grabbing Murdoc’s keys and the shared debit card that was sitting on the makeshift coffee table which, was actually just a clothing trunk that Murdoc scribbled the words ‘𝕮𝖔𝖋𝖋𝖊𝖊 𝖙𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖊’ onto. 

***** 

2D walked back into the doors of Kong Studios with grocery bags in his hands, he grabbed the essentials from the market such as eggs, milk, captain crunch, and some meats and other stuff they could actually cook with. He also got Noodle some more of her udon ramen. By the time he reached the Living room/ dining / kitchen area he saw Noodle sitting on the couch chowing down on some ramen blankly. Probably stuck in her thoughts again; she did have a tendency to overthink, probably something she picked up from 2D. 

“Hey Noodle, I just went to the market to pick up a few things… we didn’t have much” 2D spoke to the young girl while dropping the bags on the floor

“I see” she smiled while getting up and placing her bowl on the 𝕮𝖔𝖋𝖋𝖊𝖊 𝖙𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖊. “Let me help” she said while picking up some of the bags and bringing them to the kitchen 

“I was gonna cook you breakfast but, I see you’ve already eaten” he laughed nervously, _why was he nervous , probably just the brain damage hah um._

They both put away the groceries in silence. 

“Is Muds still asleep?” 2D asked looking to Noodle while he packed items into their very small refrigerator 

“Yup, that’s what happens when you stay up all night and only consume alcohol and women” She laughed 

“True that” He responded while throwing the plastic grocery bags under the sink 

_This was nice, him and Noodle hanging out again, if you could even consider putting damn groceries away as hanging out. But it was the small things that mattered._

“ _Toochi,_ Do you wanna play some video games like we used to?” Noodle asked and he mewled at the pet name 

“Can we get high?” 2D asked while scrunching his lips up to his nose

“Why not?” She replied 

“Then hell yeah! I’ll go get the weed” he responded while running over to his room, he entered his room a bit confused at first forgetting why he was there, but then it came back to him. _weed weed weed where is the weed_ he whispered to himself almost as a reminder. He reached into his backpack for the baggy he still hadn’t unpacked his stuff, maybe after he spent some time with Noodle but probably not. He left his room and ran back out into the living room area. 

  
  


He scrambled over to their entertainment center. Stu plopped down on the couch setting down the baggy filled with green nugs and his pipe. Next he was reaching for the two controllers checking if they had enough juice in them for a few rounds of gaming. Noodle bent down to where the GameCube was placed and all the stacks of video games. “Animal crossing or Mario party?” She asked turning back him 

“Hmm, which Mario party?” He asked while breaking up the balls of weed with his long fingernails 

“Your choice, 6 or 7?” Noodle returned while watching him

“Ohhh definitely 7! But only if I get to be princess peach” 2D smiled back while puffing up his chest 

She giggled at the sight of him “fine you can be Peach ya’ big fairy” she popped the game cartridge into the system and stood up rushing over to the coach where 2D was almost throwing herself next to him. He handed her a controller and they both watched the title sequence play. As the introduction rolled with bowser stealing the super star Noodle took control with her being played 1 obviously. She selected what map they played while 2D was packing their bowl. And of course she picked Donkey Kong’s jungle. 2D took the first hit while she picked her character, she always played as ShyGuy and always had since she was a small girl. After lighting up the bowl and inhaling he passed it over to Noodle and he did the same picking Princess Peach as mentioned before. He gazed over at Noodle as he expertly placed the pipe between her lips and lit the bowl herself, inhaling as she did so. 

She removed the pipe from her lips “your staring” she said while smoke exhaling from her lips and her bangs flopping in front of her face 

“Um, yeah” he shifted his gaze back over to the TV watching the overview of the map as Mario games typically did that. He internally scolded himself _UH 2D WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HUH?_ He shook his head and returned to the game pausing every now and then when they passed the pipe back and forth. While this motion continued they both started hearing a faint buzzing sound “what’s that?” Noodle whispered to herself before realizing it was her phone 

_Adorable_

_Also, Noodle girl I’m coming back to England my parents said I can’t stay in LA any longer so I guess your incessant nagging worked_

_“_ Omg” she said out loud 

“Wot?” 2D said looking up mid hit

“It’s Russel! He’s coming home!” She said relieved 

_home_ 2D mouthed the word resting comfortably on his lips. This was home. 

“Uh Noodle” 2D pondered 

“Yeah?” She said with a intoxicated smile from the drugs and the excitement of being able to see Russel again after nearly 3 years 

“What happened in Japan? You seem different, not in a bad way just different plus I can actually talk to you now” He said with the melancholy tone creeping back up on him 

She sighed, not disappointed just knowing this was coming eventually. 

“Y-you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wanna” 2D tripped on his words 

“No!” She shouted startled “um, it’s not that, nothing bad happened” She clarified reaching out to take another hit from the pipe still not as blazed as she’d like to be, the high just now starting to set in. She started at 2D who tried to maintain a straight face but instead was tucking his lips into his mouth trying to stop a wide _high_ smile from breaking out onto his face. 

After setting the pipe down Noodle paused the game and they both placed their controllers onto the 𝕮𝖔𝖋𝖋𝖊𝖊 𝖙𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖊. She took a deep breath picking the pipe back up and handing it to 2D so he could pack another bowl as he listened to her speak. The high now setting in she tried to have a straight face before bursting out into a giggle fit “so umm” she let out while trying to pull herself together “When I got back to Osaka I wanted to go and have a traditional Japanese meal”

2D interrupted “as you do” earning another laugh from her 

“Yeah” she started talking with her hands eyes fluttering shut “and when I walked in this strange man said ‘uh get a order of ocean bacon’” she said while deepening her voice in a funny manner 

“Ocean bacon?” 2D laughed 

“Yes ocean bacon! Now shut the fuck up and stop interrupting me” she shouted playfully almost falling off the couch with her giggles 

“Alright fine” he responded also laughing 

“And with the words Öçéäñ Bãćøń, I was cured of whatever amnesia I was suffering from and I was rewarded with all sorts of old memories but they were new to me, if that makes sense. It was a bit overwhelming I’ll admit.” 2D hummed in response as a means to let her know he was listening 

“It was a almost indescribable feelings but At least I realized I had the knowledge of English and almost every other language, explaining why I can now communicate with you and Murdoc” He nodded 

“Yeah it’s a lot more helpful than all of trying to communicate with you” 2D laughed “do you remember when he was trying to teach you how to talk to us and you just kept repeating some kind of gibberish?” 

“Not gibberish, japanese” she nudged him 

“Well I didn’t know that then!” He exclaimed, earning a giggle from Noodle 

“Now on with the story, the chef at the restaurant came out and called me by my name, I was confused at first until I recognized him, His name was Kyuzo he had formed a japanese military with 22 other children and me, he created us to be like super soldiers or some shit like that” 

“Super, soldiers?” 2D questions “what happened to the others” he asked

“Um Kyuzo killed them, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to kill me” she spoke with her voice getting softer reaching for the pipe again, as if the thought of her own death upset her. 2D reaches forward and rubbed her back 

“Why did he kill them?” He asked

“The experiment was deemed too dangerous and got scrapped, I suppose children with the sole purpose of being fighting machines wasn’t exactly ideal” she laughed 

“I mean it explains why you always kick my ass at Call of Duty” he shouted out with a toothy grin 

She smiled back 

“Well at least you're safe now” he said sounding more like a question then a statement “can I hug you?” He asked and Noodles eyes fluttered shut as she softly nodded ‘hai’ that phrase 2D recognizes after years of Noodle saying it. He smiled again before leaning towards her and engulfing her tiny stature into his warm embrace. She snuggled close with her face buried in the crook of his neck. _This is nice._ They stayed like this for a moment until Noodle pushed him away slightly “Okay Now let’s get back to our game cause I’m totally kicking your ass!” She breathed out. His face burning with blush, blame the drugs. 

“Not even! None of us have even collected a star yet!” He said 

“Ok and? I’m closer than you!” She giggled again

“I mean you're not wrong, text Russ back before your turn though” he replied while unpausing the screen as it was his turn anyways. 

“Oh yeah, forgot about that” she rubbed her eyes leaning back into the old dusty couch grabbing her phone again. 

Noodle stared at her phone screen blankly enjoying the high and on the verge of forgetting what she was doing again, _oh yeah!_ She mumbled to herself unlocking the phone 

“I’m gonna go get us some snacks” 2D said with the munchies starting to set in, he tapped the younger girl's thigh as if to punctuate his sentence better. She nodded in response while thinking of what to text Russel

  
  


‘Ah I’ve got it’ 

_Yay papa! When are you coming back to England exactly? she typed out_

He responded almost immediately 

_My parents got me a plane ticket leaving tomorrow at 8am, I should arrive in London at like 6pm_

“That’s a long ride jeez” she said to herself 

“Wot?” 2D called out while walking back over to the couch along with two bowls of cereal in his hands and a pack of Oreos under his arm. He sat handed a bowl to Noodle and sat the cookies and his own bowl down on the 𝕮𝖔𝖋𝖋𝖊𝖊 𝖙𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖊. She thanked him with a squinted red eye and got bad at messaging Russel. While still thinking of what to say she picked at her cereal, taking a few bites. She glanced over at 2D who had already devoured his cereal. “The munchies got ya good” She laughed with her eyes even more squinted than before. _Was that even possible?_ 2D playfully pushed her arm while laughing. “Wait I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” Noodle frantically said to herself while waving her arms in the air 

“Got Wot?” 2D repeated not understanding 

_That’s such a long plane ride!_

“How to respond to Russel!” She gleamed 

“What did you say?” She asked with a full mouth

“I Uh- let's see, I said ‘That’s such a long plane ride!’” Noodle smiled with pride but quickly switched to a light frown “his jet lag is gonna be shit” she said airily 

“Yup I think you’ve smoked enough” 2D laughed 

“Yeah your right” she laughed and immediately yawned after 

“Looks like someone’s getting schleepy” he mewled and she nodded “s’okay me too” he smiled while gesturing for her to come lay in his arms as he laid back with his head being propped up by the arm of the sofa. She smiled and crawled toward him referring her head on his chest wrapping an arm around him, _platonically_. He held her tight as they both gave away into the dreamy haze. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she snuggled closer. 

_This was nice_. 

  
  


****** 

“Wake the fuck up shitheads” Murdoc snickered, harsh words but surprisingly not spoken with aggression. More of a tease instead.

Noodle was the first to come to, as 2D was a deep sleeper and doped up on a lot more than just weed. She pushed herself up from 2Ds arms, quietly blushing to herself with a foggy head. He stayed mostly unconscious, stirring as she moved away from his touch. 

“What the fuck were yew two up to?” Murdoc asked, raising an eyebrow as he poured a cup of the cold coffee that had been sitting in the pot for god knows how long. 

“Eh just drugs and video games” she responded while standing up from couch, wanting to find a blanket to cover Stu in not knowing how long he’d remain asleep 

“And then you’ve love birds fell asleep in each other arms awh” Murdoc said in a mocking town like sticking his long gangly tongue out 

“Oh shut up!” She responded by rolling her eyes and sharply throwing a pillow a the older man 

“That’s no way to treat the person who does everything for you now is it?” Murdoc put his hands on his hips as if he was a rich suburban mom. 

Noodle rolled her eyes again “anyways, Russ finally stopped ignoring my text” she rejoined by moving over to the counter Murdoc was at with his cold coffee 

“It's about damn time, what did he say?” He urged her to continue 

“His parents won’t let him stay in LA anymore so he’s coming back, we’re gonna have to pick him up from the airport tomorrow at 6pm” she explained 

“Ugh” he dreaded airports “what his fat ass can’t pay for a taxi?” That sentence rewarded Murdoc with a lot more than a playful punch in the arm

“Do. Not. Talk. About. Russel. Like. That” Noodle responded fiercely pausing between words in order to get her point across. 

Murdocs hand flew up to the stinging skin “where the fuck did you learn to punch like that Satan fuck” he hissed back at Noodle who was now walking away. 

He flipped her off behind her back. Noodle knowingly did the same as she walked back into her room, her brain still hazy. 

Murdoc rolled his eyes and huffed to himself before leaning down to grab the pillow Noodle previous threw at him and slammed it into 2D’s sleeping face startling him awake 

“Oi faceache!” Murdoc called with a smug little smirk spread on his face 

“Hm?” 2D wipes his eyes “what’s happening?” He mumbled thick with sleep, Murdoc bent down to 2D’s level still smirking 

“So are you gonna tell me what that was about?” His grin grew larger. 2D felt confused at first not knowing what the fuck Murdoc was on about, and then it came back. _Oh._

“Oh um…” 2D spoke as if he was gonna tell a story while scratching the back of his head 

“I’d be careful with that one Dents, Noodle is quite the independent women, not that easy to control” He said smugly 

“Oh won’t you shut the fuck up, nothing happened” 2D replies while slamming his head back against the sofa. Murdoc just returned with a menichally loud laugh 

“I’m sure nothing happened, but did you want it too?” Murdoc continues to pry.

“Shut it! She’s like my little sister now drop it” 2D tensed up with blush creeping on his face

“Fine fine” Murdoc settles knowing if he kept going would be annoying for both of them. 2D liftes his head up to look at Murdoc for a second who is still sipping on his stale coffee “erm Muds what time is it?” He asked rubbing his eyes 

“Like 7pmish” He answered 

“Fuck” He sighed “when did you get up Mudz?” 

“Like an hour ago” Murdoc spoke while putting his mug down with a _clank_

“How do you sleep in that late fucken ‘ell” 2D laughed before trying to gather his stuff wanting to finish his nap in his room even if it meant he’d be up all night. 

“Lots and lots of alcohol” Murdoc smiled sarcastically

“Sounds about right” 2D agreed, moving in the direction of his room 

“Faceache, wait” 2D turned around with a pillow and his pipe in hand “wot” 

“We’ve gotta go to the airport tomorrow around 8pm to pick up Russel so don’t make any planes” Murdoc said in a surprisingly calm tone 

“I do want I want” 2D laughed half-heartedly with his signature goofy smile. His main intent was to piss Murdoc off, which it did.He picked the mug up again and said something along the lines of ``do _I have to throw this at you dullard? ‘ ‘_

_“_ I’m messing with you Murdoc, I won’t and I’ll go” 2D said walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. Wanting nothing more than to flop his lanky body into his creaky bed and let his dreams guide him 

*****

“Get up fuckheads!” Murdoc sneered over and over again while slamming two pots and pans together. This was probably not a very good way to wake up a prepubescent teenager and an addict… Noodle came storming out of her room with puffy eyes caused by restless sleep and messy hair. “Will you cut it out already” she roared while snatching one of the trays from Murdocs nasty fingers. 2D quickly shouted from his room but it was inaudible as he had the tendency to mumble and probably had his face smashed into a pillow. “Why are you slamming trays together this fucking early!” Noodle shouted at Murdoc who was a bit taken aback by her language, she rarely cursed or screamed. “I just thought I should wake up my beloved family” Murdoc smiled falsely. She rolled her eyes in response

“did you at least brew any coffee?” She asked 

“Erm no” Murdoc answered while putting the trays back under the oven 

“Argh” She scowled while grabbing the filters and filling them with coffee grinds “I’m making 10 cups I’m sure 2D will be wanting some” 

“If he ever gets his ass out of bed” Murdoc retorted 

“It’s only-“ she stared at the clock on the microwave “oh- it’s 12pm” Noodle stared in disbelief “I never sleep this late” 

“That’s what happens when you're a lightweight” Murdoc chuckles, earning a low laugh from Noodle.

“You want cereal?” Murdoc asked while pouring his own bowl of fruit loops. What a weird sight, seeing a brooding satanist eating one of the happiest children cereals. Hm 

“Nah, I’m good with coffee” Noodle responded while waiting for the coffee pot to finish filling. While staring at the half full pot of coffee she pulled her phone out of her sweatpant pockets checking if Russ had texted her anything, It _was_ only 4am in LA so he was probably still asleep. _His jet lag is gonna be so awful_ she thought to herself

  
  


_Morning papa, I’m so excited to see you again!_

She typed out, Gorillaz was gonna be back together she could barely contain a smile while thinking about it, it’s gonna be like the old days. Russ cooks breakfast in the morning, band practice together, eventual touring, and nights out! ( if Murdoc could find the fake ID he got for her that is) It’s gonna be even better now that she can actually communicate properly with the others instead of them having to guess what she wanted or was trying to say. Noodle was extremely hopeful and excited for the future of the band and what had yet to come. _This is gonna be great_

_Buh buh beeep!_ The coffee maker sounded, knocking her out of her thoughts. “Finally” she voiced while grabbing a mug and her favorite white mocha creamer. Noodle found it almost impossible to drink coffee unless it was painfully sweet. Loads of sugar and flavored creamer always made the perfect cup. 

  
  


“Murdoc, coffee is ready I’m gonna make 2D a cup” She spoke not yet realizing she had no idea how he took his coffee. 

  
  


Murdoc hummed in response pouring a cup of black coffee.

  
  


“How does 2D like his coffee?” She asked not having a clue 

“How the fuck should I know” he shrugged “just give him black” 

  
  


“Your the only person on the planet who like plain black coffee” he retorted 

“Well I’m sure he’s not gonna want the sugary mess you drink” Murdoc shot back 

  
  


And he was probably right, Noodle just decided to make it a cup the basic way. A spoonful of sugar and a splash of creamer. That should be good, And with that she set her own cup down on the table across from the bassist and held the mug for 2D between both or her hands, carefully walking to his room trying not to spill the full cup. Once she reached his door she held the cup in her left hand so she could knock with her dominant hand. She began to rap on the door but earned no response but a low grumble. She slowly opened the door just in case he was decent while calling out his name

_Toochi?_

“ _Toochi, I made you coffee”_ she spoke softly while entering his room, seeing him lay face down in his bed. He quickly turned over once he heard the familiar feminine voice. 

“Hmm thank you luv” He rasped, voice still thick with sleep. She bowed in return before exiting 

“Um Noodle?” He called out before she closed his door 

“Yeah?” She faced in his direction again 

“Can you ask Murdoc if he has any Percocet?” He asked, his stock of pills were running low and he didn’t know when his last refill was gonna be. The thought of running out was almost terrifying. He needed the pills for his migraines but also when he didn’t wanna deal with anything else. 

“Yes, I’ll go do that” she spoke with a comforting smile 

“Thanks luv” he smiled while throwing his head back down against the softness of his pillow. Noodle walked back over to the kitchen area to grab her coffee “Murdoc, D’ needs a Percocet” She said and he rolled his eyes saying he can get it for himself. 

“He doesn’t have any and if you want him to stay here and sing on the album you’ll go get him one.” Noodle spoke matter of factly. Murdoc stared at her with a blank face while sipping on his coffee “Come on Murdoc I know you have them on you” 

He sighed and reached into his pocket for 2 small round pills and slapped them into the palm of her hands. She held the pills while walking back to 2D’s, knocking before entering. “Toochi, why are you still in bed at noon, drink your coffee” she said while picking up the room temperature mug, offering him the pills, “not like we have anything to do around here” he scoffed under his breath grabbing the pills and the coffee. 

“That’s not true Toochi! We could watch one of your favorite movies, video games, attempt to bake something with our limited resources” she dragged out, speaking in a cheerful tone “come on get dressed and come to the living room” she tapped his leg through the comforter and he sighed out “fineeee I’ll get out of bed, only if we can have a universal monsters marathon” 

“Can we start with The Ghost Of Frankenstein ” Noodle responded noticing how 2D’s tone changed 

“and Phantom Of The Opera after that” 2D stuck his tongue out making a claw motion with his slender fingers, trying to pull his best monster face for Noodle. 

“Alright get dressed then” Noodle smirked sincerely while walking out of 2Ds room and sitting on the couch with her coffee. Noodle pulled her phone back out from her sweatpants checking if Russel had gotten back to her or not. He hadn’t. His flight was in 3 hours so surely he’d responded soon. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for ending the chapter I’m the middle of a event like Russ coming back but this chapter was getting soooo long. I’ll update soon don’t worry! 
> 
> Make sure you remember to leave kudos and feedback! Have a lovely day/ night


	4. Light me up

“Wake up faggots!” Murdoc shouted groggily; He stumbled out of his bedroom hastily slamming his door behind him “I said- wake up!” He repeated while reaching for the knob of the cupboard repeatedly, banging it close for the sake of a loud noise. Not to mention his irritation when seeing that no one was up to make coffee yet leaving him to have to complete the deed. After a few good slams of the cupboard 2D wobbled out into the living room mumbling from all the way down the hallway. He wore a clearly annoyed grimace in his face with his hands latched into his spiky hair. “for fuck sake Murdoc you’ve gotta find a better way to wake people up” he sighed 

“Hmm no” Murdoc replied matter if factly “I don’t think I will, anyways where the fuck is Noodle?” He asked 

“Probably waiting for you to be quiet, is there any coffee?” 2D retorted looking, around the kitchen

“there are grounds above the oven” Murdoc answered 

2D hummed in response while grabbing the grinds and the filter, someone else normally always made the coffee as he was typically the last one awake so this was a new thing for him. He opened the bag of grinds after putting a filter in the machine, filling the filter and then closing the compartment while noticing a blue light on the machine “Em’ Mudz what does this mean?” He asked pouting to the light above the dial. 

“It means you need to add water yeh’ nutter” Murdoc resounded rolling his eyes at the other man “bit thick innit” he mumbled to himself, He tried to shrug 2D off while filling the pot with water and moving the dial to the _12 as in_ 12 cups which he and Do would sporadically drink throughout the day. 

  
  


“Oi, can you go get Noodle up? We’ve gotta be at the airport in like 4 hours” Murdoc turned to 2D 

“But I’m making coffee” 2D responded blankly 

“For fuck sake I’m the one handle the coffee go get Noodle up” Murdoc bit, and Stu started flailing his arms in reposnse while sticking his tongue out at Murdoc who _as expected,_ rolled his eyes at the taller man. Stu walked off into their very long carpeted hallway which led down to Noodles room, once he was met with the wooden door and the paper taped to the door that read “Noodles room!” with scribbled butterflies and stars around it, he lightly knocked not wanting to scare her, but maybe he should knock louder in case she put earplugs in. 

He stood and waited. After no answer he decided to knock a bit louder, 

No answer

he rapped on the door twice more and just like before no one answered. Just as he was about to knock again the door flew open and revealed the small Asian girl with her eyes clenched shut. 2D just stood there not sure what to say yet. “Um” he started and Noodle was ready to huff and puff “I swear to-“ she started before 2D interrupted. 

“I’m sorry luv, I know you're trying to sleep but Murdoc needs ya ready in 3 hours so we can get Russel” he rambled trying to get the words out as fast as possible. Her eyes flew open and she brushed her long bangs away “oh- I thought you were Murdoc” 

2D couldn’t help but offer her a pitiful smile “erm no- he’s making coffee now since I guess I’m too stupid to know how” he laughed awkwardly and she stared a bit sadly.

“But that’s fine! Um just get dressed I guess and we can play animal crossing if you're up for it” he asked before quickly moving back down the hall.

2D could admit he wasn’t really good at anything besides singing and playing keyboard. Besides that he was just a socially awkward lanky man child. After all the band was his life. It kept him sane. Without the other members he would barely be able to function as he could rarely remember what came after 7. When he was living with his parents and working at the fair he did rely a lot on his parents to take care of him, it was a lonely helpless feeling but that’s how it had to be. Yeah Murdoc hit him and abused him quite often but every now and then he would compliment 2D on some lyrics he came up with, or a note he hit, or just called him beautiful. It was sobering and made him feel a little bit less worthless. He had a lot of issues stemming from his head traumas but at least he could still manage to do what he loved. But on the other hand 2D would be lying if he didn’t have a pile high of regrets. Although there wasn’t much he could do about those regrets, he couldn’t think about who he used to be. He was stuck like this so he would have to make sure and attempt to enjoy the hand he’s been dealt. 

*****

“Is Noodle getting up?” Murdoc asked when 2D entered the kitchen again 

“Yes” he replied while grabbing then now made coffee 

While Murdoc was mostly perceived as a dickhead, and yes he was one most of the time, However nothing got on his nerves more than being late, unless it was by his doing, of course. 

“She should be” 2D responded while taking his mug with him to the couch, setting it down carefully on the coffee table. 

“You know there is nothing I hate more than” 2D cut him off “being late, I know will you quit it out we’ve got hours until we need to leave Mudz” 2D resounded whilst getting up to grab his DS hoping Noodle would be down for a round of Mario or animal crossing, although the mood did feel a bit hostile for sweet animal crossing. 

  
  


Hours pass by each one with shouts from the impatient satanist screaming _we’re gonna be late!_ Even though Russel wasn’t due to land for at least 2 more hours. But eventually Noodle and 2D got fed up with hearing Murdoc’s whines causing them to head to the airport sooner than either would have liked. Anything to shut the arrogant bassist up even if it meant them waiting in the car upon arrival

“ are we gonna meet him at the gate?” Stu asked, confused to why Murdoc wasn’t parking in a _real_ parking space and why no one was getting out of the car

“oh shut it pinhead Russ can come find the car”Murdoc retorted 

“ that’s not very nice Murdoc, he doesn’t _have_ to come and play on the album but if you want the best beat machine to play you need to start acting like it” 

“She’s got a point’ “ D’ high-fives Noodle and punctuated with a wink earning a small giggle from the young guitarist 

“Since when are you so mature?” Murdoc side eyed Noodle

“Quit it out and let’s go wait for Papa!” She exclaimed while opening her car door and yanking on 2D’s sleeve telling him to do the same. 2D threw the hood on his jacket up knowing his blue spiky hair was the most noticeable thing about him plus he’d hope that Mudz would bitch less if they were in and out sooner, not getting stopped by anyone. Murdoc let out a loud annoyed sigh before slamming his car door shut while quickly following the overgrown toddlers… or at least that’s how he saw them, _pests._

Noodle dragged 2D by the ticket counters, by luggage pick up, by the restrooms all while Murdoc was dreadfully following behind. Airports were high up on his long list of ‘hates’ right next to short shoe laces and snow-globes. 

After working their way through the sea of businessmen and crying children they passed by the plexi-glass dividers and to the roundabout area where all the restaurants and the opening of the gate was. “Let's get Coffee’ “ 2D suggested while pointing at the Starbucks ahead, and _of course Murdolc rolled his eyes_ at 2D. Noodle latched onto the blue-haired man's side tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie while giving Murdoc angry eyes. “Hnng- Fine!” he scowled in response 

“Mudz the plane doesn’t land for like 30 more minies” 

“And then you’ve gotta wait another 10 for them to let him off” Noodle added 

Murdoc groaned again in annoyance “Just get me a black Coffee I’m not going into that hipster-y landfill’ 2D smiled at the old man's words causing Murdoc to prompt stick his tongue out his a mocking way. He stood there by a large white pillar watching as Noodle and D’ headed for the cafe, Noodle glued to his side, her arm wrapped around his. Hand in hand. Typically he wouldn't think anything of it- actually, that was a lie as it was almost impossible for Murdoc tol not look at anything and everything in a sexual light… Hell the man could stare at a rotten banana and get turned on. But, somehow this was different. Noodle was looking at Stu as if she was a little naive school girl but with her _way older_ wannabe rockstar boyfriend. Like they were cosplaying Knives and Scott Pilgrim, a bit too alike both scenarios were. Since Noodle had come back from Tokyo she was very strong willed, she always was even before she could communicate with the others. Noodle had a very fierce sort of ‘If you want it done right, do kit yourself’ way about her but recently after Murdoc saw her and Dents cuddling together he’d notice that Independant exterior melt when she was near D’ “That betta just be cos’ she ‘adent seen him in nearly three years” Murdoc whispered to himself. Personally the bassist had thought there was no such thing as bad publicity but fraternizing with actual talent in the band he couldn't see himself being okay with that. With Paula he didn’t give a half of a fuck ass she was complete rubbish but, Noodle… Oh Noodle was talent! Best guitar player he’d ever come near. _Not to mention she was seventeen and well 2D was about a month or so from twenty- six so yeah maybe a ten year age difference could be seen as bad publicity..._ Murdoc kept his back to the thick pillar, slightly shaking his head while watching the two wait in line nearly attached at the hip. He quicly debated wheater he shold rin he thought up to russ r notg but then almost immedity decikded against it as Russ would probably beat the ever living fuck out of him and 2D… So maybe he was just overthinking what was going on between the two… yeah that had to be it, just like the rotten banana. Just two bananas getting a bit too close to each other in the fruit bowl… um yeah _Murdoc was definitely going crazy. Fuck_

_*****_

Now that it was almost their turn to order Stu craned his neck down to the shorter teen girl, smiling to himself at the sight of her wrapped around his arm. While they’ve been in line Stu had glanced back at Murdoc who seemed very lost in thought. He stared at the bassist who had his brows furrowed and back against a pillar outside of the Starbucks. He brushed it off as Murdoc thinking about how he couldn't beat him in a public place. Yeah that was probably it. 

“Whadya’ want luv?” He asked, staring down at her, She took a minute before responding, still glancing up at the menu. Stu continued to stare in awe, his mind subconsciously wondering what exactly had gotten into Noodle ever since he'd come back; she'd acted a bit more needy or maybe dependant was a better word… nonetheless she didn't act like the self sufficient Noodle she was from a very young age, But maybe that's just how you’ve gotta be when you can talk to anyone due to a language barrier… or maybe his head was always too fogg to notice 

  
  


“Mm Oh! I want a Vanilla frappe” She spoke softly knocking him out of the cloud of thoughts that consumed him. He smiled back at her in response, Next thing he knew it was their turn to order. The barista greeted the two asking them for their orders. 2D ordered himself a caramel macchiato and a vanilla frappe requested by Noodle “Oi, wot did Muz want?” 2D asked Noodle, another side effect from all his head trauma was his forgetfulness, If he didn't repeat the thought over and over in his head it would turn to dust. “Um an a Black Coffee” Noodle asked the woman “what kind?” she asked, tapping their orders into he keypad on her computer “erm orginal?” she answered unsure 

“Sorwy, We don’t come ‘ere often” Stu told the lady with an apologetic look 

“It’s fine, what are your sizes?” She said in her best customer service voice 

“All medium” He answered 

“Tres grandes coming up” she responded “That’ll be 17.50” The barista said turning the screen to the two “roght” D’ spoke to himself while reaching for his wallet, grabbing his card, handing it to the women behind the counter. 

“Your drinks will be ready in a moment, just wait over there” She pointed to the end of the counter handing Stu his card back. “Thanks Mr. Way” , mentioning the last name printed on the debit card. Noodles head shot up at Stu “Way?” she questioned while dragging his lanky body over to the pick-up area. 

“I dunno found it in Murdoc's room wiff a bit of coke still on it” He answered as if there was nothing wrong with a presumably stolen card 

“Christ Stu!” She laughed profoundly, Causing him to stare at her with his signature toothy grin.

The way he looked at her with his big dark eyes, toothy grin with his tongue poking out between his gapped teeth, not to mention his forehead on full display as his azural hair was tucked into the hood of his jacket. He really was breathtaking in a weird junkie way. But god he was beautiful, you’d have to be blind and stupid not to think that. 

He shrugged his shoulders in response and soon enough their drinks came out, He handed Noodle her frappe even though she was fully capable of getting it herself. He grabbed his drink in his dominant hand and the plain coffee in his other hand. They quickly left the small airport cafe and returned back to where the bastard bassist was standing. 

“Well Itz’ about time you two came back” Murdoc growled while grabbing his coffee from Stu’s grip. The taller man shrugged in response ‘Line was long’ he said under his breath, quiet enough that Murdoc couldn't catch it 

“Whatever, onto the gate '' Murdoc pointed, growing even more impatient than before. They walk into the area where they expected Russell to get off, Murdoc leading and Noodle and 2D essentially attached at the hip. 2D broken apart from Noodles grip for a second 

“Give me a moment luv I gotta talk to Mudz for a moment” he offered. He ran to catch up with Murdoc who was speeding ahead. 

“Oi!” He called out causing Murdoc to whip around and scowl in his direction 

“What now Dents?” He bit 

“Erm- you ave’ any pills mine are wearing off' ' 2D whispered, not wanting Noodle to hear him, yeah she knew he was on them but he still had a sense of guilt about how much he needed them just to get by.

“Really Faceache? Why didn’t you take any before we left” Murdoc whined while reaching into his pocket 

“I didn’t fink they’d wear off so soon!” He whined back 

  
  


“I’ve only got Percocet” Murdoc returned look at the palm of his hand, there layed a circular pill, piece of lint, a Bobby pin, and a quarter. 2D grabbed the pill with his slender finger and quickly popped it in his mouth. He leaned to kiss Murdoc on the cheek before thanking him. Of course the satanist tried to swat him and gagged at his singer but D had already ran back to Noodle. Plus Murdoc said he was gonna stop hitting Dents in public places. While walking away 2D took a gulp from his coffee washing down the pill that had been dissolving on his tongue. 

Once they arrived at the gate, each member sat on the ledge near the door where people were flooding from. Murdoc sat not nearly far enough away from the other two. Noodle and 2D sat side by side drinking their coffees. 2D played some random game on his phone while listening to Noodle go on about a band she had recently started listening too, _kajagoogoo_ or something like that. She mentioned how weird it was that she was so nostalgic for the 80s despite never experiencing it.

_It waz shite_ , 2D added earning a light slap on the arm from Noodle _you were only like 5 years old then she exclaimed and he was still very adamant that the 80s were shite_. “I do love 80s music though!” He added and she nodded in agreement 

They continued on like this until another rush of people came from the doors “that ought to be papa’s flight!” Noodle shouted while jumping up to tell Murdoc 

“Yeah yeah I know” he responded trying to wave her off. Murdoc hopped up from the ledge he was sitting on remembering that mental note he’d made earlier. He pulled 2D aside while Noodle was focused on trying to find Russel in the crowd of people _which shouldn’t be that hard as he was a big bald black man_. 

“What is it?” 2D asked as Murdoc abruptly started dragging him to the side near the restrooms 

“Um Dents’ I don’t know what the fuck is going on with you and Noodle but you need to cut it the fuck out now that Russel is back because if he gets the same vibe I am he’s surely gonna kick both or asses-“ Murdoc rambled sternly 

“What do you mean by a vibe?” 2D questioned not quite getting what the older man meant 

Murdoc nearly face palmed himself “I know you’re a bit thick but Christ on a crumb-bun!” He laugher sarcastically “she’s all up on you like a cheap fucking suit faceache.” 

2D was just now understanding what exactly Murdoc meant “oh…” he said fitting the pieces together 

“Yeah, she’s seventeen and while I normally don’t have a problem getting down in dirty with young girls, Noodle is talent and I can’t have you ruining my band” Murdoc stated with his fingers against Stu’s chest

“It’s not like that” 2D tried to reason before getting cut off again by Murdoc 

“Oh sod off! I don’t care how it _is, it’s how it looks!_ you know what D’ we are all gonna go out tonight so why don’t you just find an easy lay instead” Murdoc spoke with clear aggression before he walked off toward the young girl who was shouting “papa!” Over and over In anticipation “Come on Dents’ Russ will be here” He called back. 

2D was absolutely dumbfounded at what the bassist has just said to him. He needed those pills to hit him harder, he needed the panging in his chest to stop so that the fog from the void could be all he would feel. Stu tried to brush it off and walked over to where Noodle and Murdoc were. Russel should be out in no time, so he should probably head over there before Noodle noticed anything weird. 2D sat back down on the ledge re-hashing the conversation he just had with Mudz in his head. But then Russel came out of the door and headed to the small girl who was still chanting “papa! papa!” Over and over again, he waved to D’ and Murdoc. Which 2D returned with a peace sign and grin. 

“Hey Baby girl!” Russel beamed toward the small girl

Engulfing her in his big arms. 2D hopped off the ledge and walked over to Russel and Noodle, This was nice them all back together again, just like 99’.

A big smile spread across his face at the sight of the Drummer 

“Ay D!” Russel called out with a big smile letting go of Noodle. 2D offered his hand to Russel with his toothy smile breaking out on his face just like before 

“Man, fuck that” he snickered while grabbing skinny lil Stu into his arms “I missed your skinny cracka ass” He spoke letting him go. 

“I miss yew too Russ’ itz nice being all together again innit?” 2D smiled looking at Noodle, Russ, and Mudz all side again. 

“Yeah yeah, now down to business” Murdoc smiles suspiciously 

  
  


“What Murdoc?” Russel asked turning his head to Murdoc 

“We’re gonna celebrate tonight” Murdoc winked at 2D, throwing his arm around Russel. 

2D gulped remembering the conversation from before “um can we eat first?” 2D rasped out 

“Yeah I could eat after that flight” Russel added, overlooking the interaction between D’ and Murdoc 

“I’m sure you could,big guy” Murdoc responded, causing Noodle to shoot him a warning look. 

“Papa, how was the flight? Noodle asked 

“Yeah, I would neva’ be able to sit still for that long” 2D added 

“Yeah, But it was aight, I slept for most of it” He answered 

“I mean what else is there to do” Noodle responded 

“Das right Noodle girl” he smiled “So where we going? Are we eating at the airport or somewhere else?”

“Yew know how Mudz gets about airports” 2D giggle

“I want the hell out of here” Murdoc spit “I don’t care where we go just no way in hell i'm staying here!”

“Odd use of hell for a satanist” Russel laughed 

“Watch it” Murdoc snarled 

“Fine, fine, let’s go,” Russel responded, throwing an arm around Noodle with 2D at his side. 

Murdoc scrambled back to the car with the others closely following behind. 

“Erm I call shotgun” 2D insisted staring at Murdoc 

“Oh fuck off” Murdoc countered before he remembered the situation with him and Noodle this would probably be better…

“Actually I don’t give a fuck do what you want” Murdoc resounded earning a condensing laugh from Russel.

  
  


The group then, wormed their way through a sea of people old, young, crying, whatever.

Luckily they’d taken so long greeting Russ there weren't many people at the bag exchange plus Russel probably was the only one with a larger than life leopard print suitcase. Murdoc growled after the others when they stopped at the bag exchange, he knew they had too because obviously Russel had a bag but goddamn did he hate airports. 

Russ finally grabbed his bags, Noodle holding his carry on as he only had two hands. 

“Can we go now?” Murdoc growled already heading for the main entrance. The old beat to hell black car was still sitting directly out front. 

“Wow that’s surprising” Noodle spoke while Murdoc popped the trunk.

“Wot?” 2D asked not quite sure what she meant. He walked to the front of the car opening the passenger door, seeing that Murdoc had already thrown himself into the driver's seat

“The car is still there, Surprised it didn’t get towed” She called out hoping 2D would still be able to bear her from inside the car. Russ finished throwing the luggage into the car. Noodle handed him the last carry on before the two hopped in the backseat 

2D had his head pressed against the window and his hand holding his face up, Murdoc started the car and whipped out of the parking lot with little hesitation. Russel and Noodle josseled in the back dus to the turns Murdoc was making, 2D on the other hand was used to the reckless driving. 

“Back in the natural order eh?” Russ joked while reaching for the _oh shit handle_. 

“Erm! Whajja mean?” 2D choked being snapped out his thoughts by what the drummer had said. He’d been on edge since they met up with Russel. Caffeine and Murdoc’s talk was definitely to blame. 

“You in the front seat, me ‘n’ Noodle girl in da’ back like the old days, das’ all” Russ explained, causing Murdoc to crack an eye at 2D. “You okay?” Murdoc asked with a glint in your voice. Noodle shot her head up knowing something was going on, but then again D’ always acted nervous.

“yea, had too much coffee I guess'' He answered, giving Murdoc a knowing glance. Murdoc smirked in return. What he said to 2D about Noodle was completely serious he couldn’t have any stupid teenybopping relationship ruining what they had, Gorillaz was sure to rock the charts with whatever Noodle had written _and Murdoc was sure to take credit for._ The smirk was just to tease D’ maybe even throw a bit of fear into him. 

  
  


_Ughh 2D thought, why did it have to happen this way, why can’t him and Noodle just be platonic_. 

Why does Murdoc have to make everything sexual and bad! He loved Noodle but as a sister right? um yeah, a sister. 2D wanted to do everything with her like go on midnight walks around the neighborhood, lay out in the sun, and have pillow fights… What was so wrong with that? 

**** 

After nearly 30 minutes of the group driving around trying to figure out a place to eat they all finally settled on some diner they’ve never heard of called ‘The Silver-Diner’ chosen by Noodle and Russ of course. Murdoc and 2D just went along with it since they both would probably just have tea and a cigarette as a meal. Upon arrival at the restaurant the group hurried inside while 2D sat outside to have a smoke, Murdoc considered joining him but he’d already lit up

Twice in the car alone. D’ waved the group off saying he’d catch up with them once he was finished. Stu just tried to focus on the nice breeze outside and the numbing release from the nicotine. Tonight was gonna be amazing, so why did he feel that _feeling_ creeping back up on him? He took another drag before tossing the butt and squashing it under his sneaker. After entering the restaurant the waitress guided him to where she had already sat the rest of the members. All sitting at a booth, Murdoc tightly packed next to Russel and Noodle waiting for Stu, obviously. 

“Toochi! I saved a seat for you!” She was exclaimed scooting over on the pleather seat making room for his skinny body while carefully handing him a menu. Stu mewled at the pet name, she doesn’t call him that enough and oh what it does to him. He blushed. _Oh god did Russ or Murdoc notice? Oh no Um fuck._ His mind started racing, he tried his best to push his thoughts back but it was hardly working and all he could do was plaster a smile on his face 

“Did I Uh-miss anything?” 2D asked peering up at Russ who was across from him. 

“Nah we just ordered drinks and we’re getting ready to discuss the album” Russel replies while watching Stu fumble with his napkin and silverware “Noodle ordered you a iced green tea” D’ opened his mouth to

responded before Murdoc Interrupted with another nasty comment, almost like clock work. 

“Hng- Green tea is for queers” Murdoc rasped, not even looking up from the menu. 

  
  


_Like clockwork._

“Yeah fanks Mudz” 2D replied not even paying attention to the bastard bassist anymore. 

“Anyways, like I was saying I wrote the album with a very dark mood, a lot of the songs have a reminiscent and weary vibe to them” Noodle explained going back to the previous conversation. Her words saddened the singer since he only heard a bit of what happened in Japan. When she told him about it he saw her hiding a frown, what happened that allowed her to write a track like these ones? “Um yeah but there’s one I wrote in particle I don’t have a name for it yet but the lyrics display a feeling of feeling lost and a bit of hopelessness and I really want Toochi singing it”. He blushed at her words 

“Well obviously he’s the frontman” Murdoc started 

“Yes, but there’s a line I wrote knowing he’d nail it” Noodle resounded “it’s the chorus it goes 

Lost my mind

Lord, I’m fine 

Maybe in time you’ll want to be mine” 2D grabbed her hand from under the table. She smiled down into her lap 

“Those are some pretty heavy lyrics babygirl” Russel said with curiosity, her smile didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I mean yea, I thought we’d need a darkpop album to escape the shadow of britpop that’s been creeping up

on us” she explained “a dark dreary album is what we need” 

“ I completely agree,” Murdoc added allowing Noodle

To continue “I wanna embrace the sound Tomorrow Come Today has but with a bit more darkpop influence” Noodle explained 

“I like it” Murdoc said while kicking 2D under the table as a way to non verbally tell him to knock it off while holding Noodles hand. 

2D coughed in surprise at how hard Murdoc kicked hom “Oh! We could sample some zombie sounds from my movies” he tried to recover and act like nothing happened 

“Yah Faceache, or just go outside of Kong- hahggg” Murdoc growled playfully 

“Sod off yew old goth” 2D spit back while their waitress returned back to the table with drinks and just before she could open her mouth Russel joked that they were saved by the bell knowing how temperamental Murdoc was. She set down their drinks, a sweet tea for Noodle, a coke for Russ, and another black coffee for Murdoc since they didn’t serve alcohol. She then made a comment to the bluenett about how he must be the one with the green tea and how she hadn’t seen him before. He nodded nervously wanting to reach for Noodles hand again. Maybe Mudz was right and he just needed to get laid. Now that they all had their drinks the waitress started getting their meal orders and while listening to the women list of the specials he felt the urge to hold Noodles hand again, he tried to ignore it by slipping his left hand under his thigh. 

“I don’t suppose you're on the menu huhuh” Murdoc flirted with the young lady “Jane is it?” Murdoc said reading the chipped name tag hanging from the low cut apron as if she didn’t already introduce herself upon sitting them down.

“Mudz it’s too goddamn early for this” Russell added watching the waitress break out in blush although no one could really tell if it was out of anxiety or flattery. 

He snarled back at Russ before turning back to the busty and brunette waitress “right den, I’ll just have a plate of fries” 

“That’s all?” She asked 

“That’s all, gotta maintain my rockstar body huhuh” he resounded while nudging Russel. The waitress smiled and moved on to Noodle “An for the young lady?” 

“Do you have any pasta?” Noodle asked “I didn’t see any on the menu” 

“Aw yeah! Noodles for ma Noodle girl” Russ added earning a smile from her and the blunette 

“Ah yes dear, we have fettuccine alfredo, Ziti, and pad Thai” The waitress answered 

“Mm I’ll get Ziti” Noodle answered handing the waiters the menu 

“You're not gonna get pad thai?” D’ asked, causing Noodle to lean into him “I don’t trust it from here” she whispered, _bubbly_ and he felt him stomach flip 

“And for you?” The waitress pointed her pen in Stu’s direction 

“Um you’ve got a small bowl of Mac and cheese, yeah?” 2D asked 

“We’ve got a children’s” she answered “are you sure that’s all? Your awfully skinny hun” the waitress added as her eyes ran up and down his body 

“Erm yeah, das’ all. I’ve just got a high metabolism… yeah” he responded feeling a bit nervous being out on the spot like that. 

“Didn’t know an opioid addiction could count as a high metabolism” Murdoc rasped under his breath leading to Russel stomping on his foot 

“Hey! What the fuck Russ!” Murdoc shouted

“I’ll be going to put your orders in now” Jane spoke before scurrying off. 

Russ grit his teeth at Murdoc “chill out with the comments, ya cracka ass” 

“What are we just supposed to act like it’s not a thing?” Murdoc’s hands flew up in the air as if to exaggerate his point

“Not now Murdoc” Noodle chimes in 

“No it’s fine, he’s right” 2D quited the rest of the group looking down into his lap. Silence fell over the table for just a moment But, only for a moment.

“Whatever, Russ let me out I need a fag” Murdoc snarled walking out the main entrance after Russel let him out.

“So D’ what were you getting up to during the split? You’ve haven’t been talking much” Russel questioned. 

“Eh I just went back wiff’ my parents for a bit and worked at my fathers fairground” he explained, Russ hummed in response featuring him to continue 

“At least then I had a schedule in place… plus one of guys who hung around there had the best white china” 2D shielded his mouth from Noodle leaning across the table into Russel with the last part of that story

“Your kidding?” Russ deadpanned 

Noodle shot 2D a concerned glance 

“Not really no” 2D responded

“You’ve gotta be careful with that shit D’ I mean I can’t tell you want to do but shits dangerous” Russel went on showing obvious concern for his bandmate 

“I know I’m not stupid” 2D replied reaching for his glass

“You sure about that mate?” Murdoc snickers approaching the table again, earning a sigh from Russel who stood up letting Mudz back into the table.

And following behind Murdoc was Jane, their server. She made a comment like ‘looks like you came back right on time’ while sitting their plates down. Murdoc merely picked at his food watching Russel and 2D scarf down their food. Noodle picking at her pasta only taking bites here and there mentioning how she didn’t think that’s what Ziti actually was, should have gone with the pad thai I suppose. 

“So where are we going tonight?” Murdoc asked wiggling his eyebrow 

“Whaja mean?” 2D questioned before Murdoc shot him _that look_ and he know exactly what he meant “oh” he whispered while going in for another bite of his macaroni 

“Huh?” Noodle asked confused about the exchange between the bassist and singer 

“We’ve gotta celebrate Russels return eh? Huhuhuh” Murdoc answered with his spindly tongue flopping out of his mouth 

“At like a club?” Noodle countered “awesome!” 

“Nope nope nope” Russel shook his head at the satanist 

“What? Why?” All three of them whined 

“Babygirl is not going!” Russel declares “she’s too young for all that” 

“But papa I used to hang at the afterparties for our shows when I was like 10!” Noodle tried to reason 

“Maybe but you also couldn’t talk or really do anything” Russel uttered between bites 

“He’s got a point” 2D added reaching for his glass again 

“Fine so no Noodle, it can just be a night out like when we all first met” Murdoc added giving a Noodle a sincere glance trying to say _hey I tried!_

“Meeting isn’t exactly how I’d describe it but yeah a guys night out just like how we used to when D’ was still with Paula” Russel exclaimed and 2D cringed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend “oh sorry D’ “ 

“Oh that Paula huhuhuh, rubbish artist but sweet satan was she tight, oh!” Murdoc sung knowing he was striking a not so cheerful chord with the singer all 2D could do was knit his eyebrows together and hope Murdoc would stop talking “wasn’t she D? oh but you would know would you?” He continued to tease 

“Oh sod off already!” He shouted back “you act like I owe you something but all you’ve done is make me miserable!”

“Cut it out! Now” Russel called out again, “why can’t you both just be civil?” 

2D let out a big sigh knowing he had to be the one to let it go, cause I’d he didn’t the situation would sky rocket into something awful. Because of course Murdoc was too high and mighty to let anything ever be his fault. 

“So sorry faceache if I made you uncomfortable but Paula was a proper slag” Murdoc continued 

Stu face only continues to scrunch up in displeasure 

“Ahem, so were we going tonight?” Russel asked, trying to brighten the ever changing mood and take the light off 2D’s past affairs.

“I was thinking that club downtown we used to frequent, um Junkman's daughter innit?” Murdoc answered 

“Oh! The place wiff’ the retro dance floor!” 2D squeaked trying to go along with the new conversation.

“Right, so we're all on the same page, yeah?” Murdoc asked again, earning a nod from Russel and a displeased sigh from Noodle. “Oi, don’t be like that, be mad at Russel not me!” She crossed her arms in return 

“Awh lil luv don’t pout” 2D whined leaning into Noodle, “if yer still up when I get back we can play uno or somefink I’m betta when I’m drunk” he winked earning a small smile from the younger girl. 

_Knock It Off Now Murdoc mouths at the brainache singer._

*****

“Mudz can we change before heading out?” Russel asked from the backseat watching as they pulled into Kong. 

“Yeah Whatever I didn’t expect you and that Dullard to wanna get down in hoodies” He flatlined rolling his eyes at 2D 

“Wots the matter wiff yew?” 2D asked wondering why the leader had decided to gang up on him now. 

“Can it, faceache” Murdoc shot back while getting out of the car. Noodle quickly followed behind the elder man, still feeling sour that she was getting left out. 

Russel and 2D grabbed the bags from the trunk of the Stylo and followed Murdoc and Noodle into the headquarters. Noodle ran off to her room to do whatever, and Murdoc threw himself onto the couch. It was nearly 9pm already so the boys didn’t waste any time throwing Russel’s bags down and running to their previous rooms to get changed. He took one of his carry-on’s that he knew has a dress shirt in, he decided against going to his old room as he could barely imagine what happened there in his absence but this wasn’t time for reminiscing. Russel dug through the bag to grab the black starry patterned shirt and headed into the bathroom to change, leaving on his same dark washed jeans and boots. 2D on the other hand, stripped himself of his raggy grey hoodie and week old jeans. He stood in his room in nothing but his boxers for a moment while trying to decide what to wear instead. _Gotta be flashy,_ he thought as his mind continually went back to Noodle and Murdoc. He grabbed a short sleeve pink button up top and a pair of mom jeans that already had a pocket chain attached to them. ‘ _That’s it_ ’ he spoke to himself while looking in the mirror doing finger guns. 2D grabbed his white doc martens and headed back out to the living room where Murdoc was sitting on the couch already with a beer in his hand. 

“Yer drinking before we even go out? Who am I kidding of course you are” 2D jokes while flopping beside the bassist, needing to do his shoes up. 

“It’s called pre-gaming idiot” Murdoc retorted 

“Speaking of pre-gaming give me some” 2D requesting grabbing the bottle from Murdoc downing the beer with half a valium that he found in his jeans 

“You owe me the other half, fucker” Murdoc said grabbing the bottle back from D’

“Fine” He shoved his hand into his pocket fishing out the other half. 

“Pleasure doing business with ya,” Murdoc smirked, grabbing the other half from 2D’s hand and repeating the same motion. “Do you fink’ Russ is ready?” 2D asked 

“Not sure but it’s not nearly late enough to leave” Murdoc answered while going to grab him and 2D another beer. “We are gonna celebrate Gorillaz's return like no other tonight” Murdoc snarled, handing 2D a bottle. 

2D nodded rasping out a small _‘thank you’_

“Russel- hurry it up” Murdoc shouted “I’m gonna order the car now” 

“Yer not driving?” 2D asked 

“Fuck no, If my vision isn’t triple by the time we get home I’m gonna be fucking pissed” Murdoc exclaimed. 

“Fair enough” 2D answered, taking another swig from the bottle that was resting in his lap. 

Murdoc ordered a taxi that was due to arrive near a quarter til 10, giving them at least half an hour to do absolutely nothing. Eventually Russel came out of the bathroom smelling like aftershave, he joined the two other boys on the couch stealing one of the unopened beers that rested on the coffee table. 

“I’m gonna go let Noodle know we are leaving real quick” 2D spoke standing up from the sofa. 

“Hurry up the car will be here soon” Russel resounded. Earning a nod from the singer. Stu walked down the long hallway from the living room down to Noodles room. He was once again met with the little paper sign she had hung on her door. He knocked twice before slowly opening the door 

_“Toochi?”_ She called out, jumping up from her bed. She moved closer to where Stu was standing at the door. 

“Yeh, I just wanted to let yew know we’re gonna be heading out” He responded, speaking softer than before. 

“Oh,,, have fun I’ll be here waiting for you to get back” she hummed slightly lowering his head 

“Yeh… I wish yew could come, yanno” He replies lightly placing his thin fingers under the frail girl's chin so she’d make eye contact with him. “yeah, but you deserve a night out with Papa and Mudz” She smiled. 

“Russel definitely but Murdoc is up for

Debate” he joked as his eyes fell from hers down to lips and back up to her emerald eyes again. His tongue, subconsciously slipped out of his mouth to dampen his chapped lips while keeping the mutual gaze. Noodle stayed still not breaking eye contact as she just wanted to bask in this moment. her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Stuart’s hand drift to the back of her neck. He planted a soft peck on her forehead and she mewled into his touch. He was soft like honey. 

“Come the fuck on ya tosser! The beater is ‘ere!” Murdoc shouted From the living room ruining the faintly intimate moment and 2D internally scolded himself. _Fuck_

“I guess I should be going then”’ he murmured while moving his hand away from her face. 

*****

The car ride wasn’t nearly as long as 2D expected most of the ride consisted of small talk between the driver and Russ, started by the driver asking him where he was from due to the lack of his queen’s tongue. While the driver continued asking Russel and Murdoc about their plans for the night. 

They arrived at the club and the moment they walked in the club was overflowing with colored light and loud enough to shake the ground beneath them. From the front entrance all Stu could see were the flashing and he heard the echoes of the crowd clapping every snap like the night was on pause at different moments. His mood quickly switched from unmoved to elated once he was surrounded with the pack of smiles and fast dancing, His feet moving along to the crazy beat. He felt like his old self again. Stu turned to Russel with a big goofy grin on his face “This is great innit?”. Russel nodded going to respond but his words evaporated around the loud noise blaring through the speaker. “Drinks?” Murdoc asked while heading off to the bar first thing with the other following behind, Stu desperately wanted to stay in the wave of sweaty bodies but he’d needed a few drinks to completely get in the vibe. Murdoc walked up to the bar taking a seat ordering a ‘Jack n Coke’ for himself. Stu and Russel stayed standing speaking to the bartender Stu ordered a Malibu Sunset and 3 shots of whiskey for himself. Russel ordering a Sex On The Beach Of Course 

“Hm Russ, I never took you for liking fruity queer drinks, Stu yes, you not so much” Murdoc ended his senstance with a shor snicker of his signaure grunting to drown out the small just offended _Hey!_ That Stu let out. 

“Yeah or maybe I’m hoping i can find a little lady to take and have sex on a beach with” Russel responded unphased 

“Oh, Russel came to play huh?” Murdoc resounded as the Bartender came back with their drinks. Meanwhile Stuart didn’t even attempt to pace himself as he downed each shot one after another until all three glasses were empty. 

“Dents I like your style” Murdoc smirked, ordering another round of shots “Mm- wanna go back dancing” D’ replied grabbing his last drink and headed back for the crowd. Russel shrugged at Murdoc and followed behind the blue boy. Murdoc leaned into the bartender telling her they were moving over to the tables by the DJ booth so she could bring their drinks and bill them properly. Stu be-lined for the Dj booth wanting to be as close to the music as possible, wanting to feel the bass boom through his bones, buzz through to the floor and into his pole like legs like two power drills beneath the soles of his feet. This is what he lived for, it almost made him miss being on stage… However it was nice to be able to get lost in the crowd once in a while. That was until he gulped down his drink reaching for another shot Murdoc was holding. (How Murdoc got this far into the crowd went unnoticed) Stu-pot eyed some girls ahead of where he was standing. Short brunette hair and pale skin that glimmered under the heavy stage lights He watched as she danced like there was no one else in the club as she combed her long red fingernails through her short hair watching as her big bangle bracelets fell down her arms with hat motion. Stu always secretly had a thing for girls with short-dark hair he loved the badass vibe it gave off. He downed the shot ‘I’m going in’ He rasped out trying not to gag from the intensity of the whiskey. “Make her wait for I D!” Rusel shouted watching the blue spikes get lost in the crowd, afterall he was Stu’s number one hype man. Stu moved to where the girl was; it appeared like she was out alone but who could really be sure. He let the vibrations of the music simmer into his skin and allowed it to move him like a puppet on strings, his head mashing so hard like it’s about to go in shut down mode. He continued his wild movements until he was practically head to head with the women he kept his eyes on. Soon enough she started to notice him and shimmied closer. He stilled his movements as she wormed closer to him. He moved back obviously welcoming the mix of sweat and some elses on his skin but he couldn't help but wonder where Murdoc had wnt. He could really go for another shot. 

“Who are you looking for?” The mysterious woman asked, noticing how his eyes were wandering. At first he was a bit taken aback at how emine her voice was compared to her hardass exterior with her leather pants and tight strappy top. 

“Jus’ my manager” So replied cockily not knowing how else to say _the leader of my band_ without sounding a bit weird “ Are you with anyone?” 

She hummed in response “Not anymore” she spoke suggestively before the song switched “Oh my god” This is my favorite she said leaning into him

“Really?” He asked not recognizing the artist “I don’t fink I recognize it”

“You know The Killers” She asked 

“Oh like Mr. Brightside?” she questioned 

“Exactly!” She cheered while moving a hand to his chest, he took this as a signal to move his hand to her lower back pulling her closer. He reaches for her fingertips attempting to spin her in the confined space. 

*****

“ D’ is quite the ladies man eh?’ Russ said to Murdoc 

“Yeah, why don't we get him to take it a twinge further?” Murdoc winked while standing up from his seat leaving Russel in confusion. Murdoc headed over to the bar where he previously saw a dude who was dressed too heavily to be in a club making _exchanges_ with other people who filtered through. Surely he had ecstasy or molly, some kind of part drug surely. He approached the man slipping into the seat next to him being as blunt as possible “I saw you swapping hands with people so you're dealing right?” Murdoc deadpanned 

“Depends on who's asking” the dodgy chav snarled back 

“I’ll take a wild guess that’s me saying that my lips are moving” Murdoc shot back “Your not a very nice dealer it seems” Murdoc pouted fakely 

“Whatever whadja want?” the dealer asked 

“You’ve got X” Murdoc asked 

“Ah he lovers drug” The deal skirked 

“Yeah yeah, now give it to me” He grumbled, fishing out his wallet putting the money in his palm and swapping for the small baggy just like how he’d seen in the movies. 

  
  


After the exchange the bassist dove back into the crowd looking for the blue spikes in the crowd. He spotted Stu dancing with two girls and a bugger who was inching a bit too close to his singer but he watched them dance and jive, they twisted and turned. Murdoc watched the sea of grins, all looking a bit like idiots but it was all okay. Who Cared? Because inside they were happy , happy and more alive than he’d seen Stu since they picked him up from his Dads. he was almost as sulked as one of the zombies in his dreadful movies. This on the other hand was lovely. Murdoc weaved his way into the crowd beside Stu and the beautiful blonde bird beside him, the satanist made a mental note to get her number or just take her to the toilets. 

Once Murdoc was in arms reach of Stuart he signaled the younger man to open his mouth, and he did. Muroc stuck his pointer finger into the small drug bag getting the candy looking pill on the tip of his finger. He strategically placed it on Stuart's tongue before dragging the blond women away to a different section of the club. Stu was surprised at the lack of a bitter taste from the pill as he just assumed it was one of his pain killers, However soon enough he realized it was far from it. Soon enough he felt his temperature rise under the hotlights and desire burst out from inside of him with fully blown pupils. It had seemed like hours were passing within just seconds as his body was moving on its own accord, his body rocking into another's without really even knowing who he was with or where he was. Although he knew he couldn’t have been with the girl he chatted up before since he had run off with her friends, slipping him her number, who knew if he’d ever message her… maybe for a one off on a particularly lonely night. 

But then again he felt his mind constantly going in and out from the alcohol, dulling pain killers, and whatever Murdoc had given him. Almost out of nowhere he felt a pair of lips being pressed against his own, he welcomed them grabbing whoever’s hips and pressing firmly against the tent that was growing in his pants from all the skin to skin contact Stu darted his tongue out to brush against the other set of lips asking for access which he was quickly granted he explored every crevice of the strangers mouth tasting nothing but grenadine and vodka. the warm body pulled away from Stu, leaning in to nibble on his ear before suggesting they move this into the bathrooms. The singer speedily agreed while biting his lip, His body felt too heavy and drowned in substances to take control of the situation, he instead submitted to whoever was dragging him through the crowd and into the back of the club, and into the bathrooms which were near shambles. He felt his body get pressed against the back of a stall and hot lips get pressed against his own once more as his vision finally became clearer. There was no more pixie length hair but instead he found himself staring in the bathroom mirror and being left with what seemed like the back profile of a polished dark skinned man. Stu’s fingers flew up to the back of his one off head and felt the stubble of a fresh buzz cut. He never minded hooking up with men but oh was he on the pull. The darker skined man pushed Stu into the stall still kissing him roughly. He pressed Stu to the seat of the toilet while lowering himself onto his knees, meeting the singer at eye level. Stuart was able to pull it together long enough to be able to get his belt undone while the other man worked on the zipper of his jeans. Soon enough he was stripped down to his boxers until those were gone too. There would surely be hell to pay in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I also apologized for the flow of this fic in the beginning I wasn’t that into it in the beginning. BUT I’ve got the rest of fic planned out to the very end so hopefully I’ll have an update at least once a week ... also rip my half assed editing , anyways I hope you still enjoyed 
> 
> Please leave kudos! Have a good day / night


	5. Sidelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filming for dare starts, but it doesn’t go exactly as planned

Rays of sunshine blared through the cracks of the blinds, the shards of light digging deeply into the singer’s eyelids pulling him awake with a throbbing headache. A headache which could be blamed on many things, the most probable being a blasted hangover from all the alcohol and drugs he’d consumed the night before, that, and his history of migraines. As he woke his hands flew up to his eyes trying to block out the dim light, his hand moved from his clenched eyelids down to his mouth that was dripping in drool, he wiped the trail of hyper salvation off with the back of his hand and then in his pillow.

his eyes were still burning from the sensitivity and lack of rem-sleep. The bloodshot eyes flew open once more at a loud slam, presumably coming from Murdoc’s room with whatever women he brought home last night. 2D’s eyes switched from the keyboards hung on his wall all the way down to the sheets underneath him, he found himself laying on top of his sloppily made bed, not under the covers or sheets just laid haphazardly on top…

Come think of it he hadn’t actually even remembered coming home last night.  _ Weird.  _ He shrugged the lack of recollection off and let it swarm to the back of his head as a reminder. He flopped his achy body forward and swung his legs to the side of the bed reaching for the neon orange bottle of painkillers, he shook the bottle into the palm of his hand until 3 technicolored pills fell out. He stuck his tongue out, setting two of the pills in his mouth while snapping the third in half, downing them all with the tea beside his bed which he assumed whoever brought him in had gave him. 

He then attempted to stumble off to the kitchen, hoping a hot cup of coffee and toast would make him feel a little less like shit. At least now Russel was back so Stu didn’t have to hear Murdoc shout over morning tea, as Russel was a  _ proper-early _ bird who loved to cook. That  _ definitely  _ benefited the rest of the members. He stretched his gangly limbs off the bed and allowed them to guide him to the shared living space while his mind and body was thick with sleep and soreness from the night before. Stu walked through the dark greyish colored hallway and into the messy living room that ran into the kitchen, The living room was decorated with boxes and cds, dvds, wires and whatever else thrown on the floor. And of course with coffee, beer, and maybe even piss stains covering the carpets.

This decrypted place that gorillaz called home. Not to mention the table that had wrappers and dirty dishes laying about, dirty dishes that Russel made an effort to clean. With that being said the kitchen was just about the only neat thing besides maybe Noodles room. 

“You feelin’ any better, Dents?” Murdoc offered while, throwing a confused eyebrow up. He was leaned up against the dishwasher next to where Russel was cooking. 

“Whaddja mean?” 2D questioned back, What did Murdoc remember that he didn’t? He wondered when he inched closer to Murdoc, unintentionally of course. 

“Do you  _ seriously  _ not remember how I found you? Who am I kidding of course you don’t your Stu- _ catatonic- _ pot” Murdoc exasperated trying desperately to hold back a laugh. 2D’s eyes switching from a snobby Murdoc and a worried Russel. 

“No not really, I remember dancing at the club with some girls but after that my noggin’ goes a bit blank” 

“That’s what happens D’ when you mix painkillers and copious amounts of alcohol, and god knows whatever else Mudz gave ya” Russel added with his mid-atlantic accent peeking out as he returned back to cracking an egg into the heated pan. 2D shrugged in response while gently asking Murdoc to move so he’d be able to get a cup of coffee. However Russ waved him off saying he should have a tea instead. As it would ease his hangover better than caffeine. He turned the dial on the stove down while reaching into the cabinet for a bag of peppermint tea. Stu’s favorite; 

“So you don’t remember coming home and going to bed?” Murdoc asked, cracking an eye at Russel who was now placing a mug of water in the microwave for Stuart’s tea. 

“No, I just said I didn’t. Where is Noodle?” He asked to remembering, his promise to hang out with her once they got home, ‘ _ I definitely didn’t keep that one, _ ’ he thought to himself. 

“In the shower but, mate” Murdoc interrupted himself trying to suppress a laugh that desperately wanted to bubble out of his throat.  _ I don’t even know if I can say this _ Murdoc mumbles from himself trying not to laugh. “Mate, your one off came to grab me from the bar and-“ 2D cut him off again in anticipation “what?” Feeling his heart jump into his throat, not because Murdoc had mentioned a one off as that was part of the whole plan when going out. A one night stand was as assumed as a drink when going out with Murdoc but the way the bassist was drumming up the story is what caught him a bit off guard. Not to mention he didn’t wake up next to anyone.

“Let me finish dammit,” Murdoc sneered “okay so, your one off pulled me from the bar, saying you were flipping out, so I followed him to the bathroom” 2D cocked an eye at the pronoun,  _ him _ . He found his glance switched to Russel who was stirring the tea, it didn’t seem like the older man cared about his sexual preference but he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about it. Not that it was out of the ordinary for him to hook up with a guy, he had many times in fact. However the outlier here was hidden in his last memory from the night before which,involving a girl not a man. 2D tried to relax listening to Murdoc’s story. “Okay then there I was in the nasty club bathroom with your butt-boy” Russel rolled his eyes at Murdoc’s nicknames. Hating how blankly homophobic he sounds. Russel was almost like a father figure in the band, Murdoc might have been the leader of Gorillaz but he lacked the paternal qualities, even if he lied to himself that he was the backbone that held the group together. Russel brought 2D his tea and the plate of toast from the counter top. Telling 2D he better eat up if he wants to feel any better. D’ thanked him and Murdoc continued on with his perspective of the night before. 

  
  


“Alright so, Here’s the kicker mate, I saw you having the panic-attack of your life covered in jizz”, 2D nearly choked to death on the toast, “what?!” He rasped out, feeling his whole face heat up in embarrassment. He glanced back to see Murdoc laughing hysterically and Russ trying to ignore the situation. 

“Bit sad that you don’t remember hooking up with the poor punter, you must have been good at giving skill due to the amount of splooge on your face” Murdoc continued to crank out. 2D just sitting there feeling frozen from embarrassment, mortified. blushing that would have been no problem but what he did was go as red as a beetroot, radiating heat as hot as the stove his bandmate was cooking on. But there he was sitting on the couch with his hands balling up, fingernails digging into skin from embarrassment waiting for the whole world to swallow him up. It wouldn’t have been nearly as bad if he was confident in his sexuality and if it was Murdoc mocking him. There truly was no rescue from this embarrassment as Murdoc just continued with his homophobic jokes and remarks, Russel trying to ignore the situation as if it made it any better. This couldn’t get any worse. 

“Y’know Dents’ I always took you for a bit of a faggot but  _ this, this _ was too good!” Murdoc chuckled, while seeing the last member of the band flood into the kitchen.  _ Yeah Dee looks like you were wrong, this could get worse and it was. The young guitarist  _ didn’t pay much mind to whatever Murdoc was babbling about since he often reminded her of the post floating around reddit, of the grandpa who ate half a tub of paint thinking it was yogurt, anyways. She plopped down next to the singer reaching for one of the pieces of toast on the table. She noticed his red hot cheeks and the despairing grimace painted on his face. 

“Oi, why don’t you tell ‘lil Noodle bout’ your affairs” Murdoc winked, upsetting the vocalist further. 

__ “Man shut your cracka ass up” Russel spat at Murdoc in an attempt to save the vocalist from the slander, while throwing the greasy pan into the sink. He signaled to the other members to find a seat at the  _ mostly _ tidied table. Stuart carefully standing up for its blush still spread on his cheeks running down his neck and to his ears still feeling the embarrassment courting through him. He grabbed his tea and picked the seat on the furthest end of the table, Noodle sitting down across from him. Half the time Noodle just tuned out whatever Murdoc was ranting and raving about and this time was no different she stayed sitting while watching as Russel places the plate of eggs, toast, and sausage on the table; and of course Murdoc didn’t slow his remarks to the singer while tossing a few pieces of the meat onto his plate muttering something like  _ mwhaha know you like sausage Dents’  _ or something crude like that. Stu tried to ignore the older man by sipping his tea and taking a few bites of the remaining toast as he tried to focus on the small numbing feeling starting to take over him.  _ Thank god the pills were finally kicking in as his head felt like someone was using his brain as a pin-cusion. An Murdoc’s incessant _

talking and chuckling only added to the prodding pain. 

They continued like this, chowing down on the enormous platter of food he’d cooked them, eggs, bacon and sausage and a toast which Stu had mainly taken over. He enjoyed the smells of the morning coffee while closing his eyes, he listened to the others' conversations and the thank you-s Russ received, mainly from Noodle. 2D figures it would only be polite to do the same, he reached for his cup one more time before speaking “yeah thank Russ, it’s really good to have you back” he smiles shyly before taking another Sip. 

“Anytime Dee, if I didn’t cook you’d probably be even more of a twig” Russel replies, humoring himself 

“Probably” 2D replied back before reaching for the pack of smokes 

“Oh!” Noodles head shot up “ I forgot to mention, We are gonna start filming ‘Dare’ today, and Feel Good Inc. tomorrow, Murdoc” 

“Since when? We haven’t even released Feel Good inc or finished half the recordings, mainly due to Russel” Murdoc shot back 

“Um, Mudz that’s the point, the single gets released with the music video” Russel pointed out 

“Oh yeah” Murdoc said “well still” 

2D still didn’t speak, just sat there listening to the banter while  _ trying  _ to enjoy his cigarette and praying and hoping his headache would fade away. 

“Yeah so we all need to get on recording the songs, the ones we’ve done we just need Russel to play onto of them and we will be good” Noodle retorted 

“When’s the album due anyways?” 2D asked, exhaling smoke 

“Next month, we kinda have time but the production needed to be done by them too and that’s why we are filming Dare today. I’ve already called Shawn so no arguing” Noodle smiles. She had a sparkling innocent smile that 2D wanted to get lost in. He always had a odd things with teeth and mouths, after all it was what he first noticed about a person when he met someone. 

“What would we do without, baby girl?” Russel said with awe 

“Yeh…. Yeh you’re right” 2D said while taking the last puff of his smoke. 

Noodle smiled again at the blue haired man “okay Dee, you’re gonna help me move my stuff into boxes before he comes, and we’ve gotta hook him up to the equipment and all” she explained. He nodded in response. “Yeah okay” 

“Are you sure you're up for it Dee? There’s no way your not hungover as fuck right now” Russel offered, and 2D waved him off. Yeah he had the worst headache of his life right now, which was surely saying something as he had them almost daily. But this along with his irritated eyes and sore muscles, maybe Russ was right but he also missed Noodle, he felt like it had been weeks since they’d touched even if it was only a day.  _ Ugh. Stu  _ has a weird aching, an ache that would come and go with someone you haven't seen in awhile, always returning in quiet moments. Yeah now it seemed like he shouldn’t and couldn’t be as close as he was with her because of Russel and Murdoc, but it was so goddamn frustrating because he hadn’t even really done anything with Noodle that was out of the ordinary. Nothing besides hugs, naps on the sofa, and small pecks on the cheeks. What’s so wrong with that?

And he knew he longed for the kisses on her forehead and the small touches from her, playing video games together, cuddling up on the couch with a zombie movie, or Noodle doing his nails. He longed for that but he couldn’t help but ask, ask the back of his mind if he wanted more… did he? 

Maybe this could be the right time to test it out since, they’d be in her room alone, at least for the most part. Another part of him also wondered if this was wrong, yeah Murdoc didn’t want him holding hands with Noodle anymore due to Russ’s protective nature but what would be so bad with a laying a small kiss on her lips. And holding her hand, letting his thumb move back and forth on the soft pale skin of her hands. 

When 2D first met Noodle he saw her as his little sister However, since she’s come back from Japan that had changed, her body started to fill out more and she became increasingly more independent. Ever since he saw her since coming back to Kong something had changed in her, in him. He didn’t see her as this little girl anymore, she was growing up and at some points he really just wanted to feel the soft skin of her face, of her hands, and brush his lips against hers feeling the softness of her plump lips. He wanted soft kisses sprinkled with passions and gentle touches.  _ Fuck.  _ He scolded himself at the thought of slow kisses and his hand caressing her cheek in the dark while their breaths mingled. And she would run her finger down his boney spine to pull them closer, until there was no space left between them.  _ Ugh.  _ he longed for that. 

_ Fuck, I feel like a fucking creep, I’ve got nearly 9 years on the gal! Murdoc is gonna kill me. He thought while grabbing his mug and lifting it to his lips. Not even realized he’d just tuned Noodle completely out while fantasizing about her. Fuck.  _

  
  


“Toochi?” 

  
  


_ Toochi, Toochi; fuck doesn’t she know what that does to me.  _

“Um yeah luv?” He looks up at Noodle, snapping out of his gaze, to see her moving plates to the sink. 

“Are you gonna help me set up? Murdoc is working with Russel to get the percussion on the tracks we’ve already done” she explained 

“Oh yeah, give me a minute… I’ll uh- meet you in your room I’m just gonna have another smoke” he replies feeling his face start to heat up again.  _ Christ Stu can you be normal for one second you socially awkward fuckwad!  _

*****

“Noodz, y-you just want these boxes in your room?” Stu asks 

“Yeah,” she called out from the screen, where they were gonna set up Shawn. It was Murdoc’s job to actually hook him up to the equipment as it was his idea to bring him on the song in the first place. All Noodle was trying to do was bring the machine in and get that going. 

“Any particular place?” He asked again, 

“Tabun, just stack a few boxes by the shelf and some by my bed. Oh! And put a stack under the clock” she answered. 

“The clock?” He questions while using nearly all his strength to pick up the boxes,, _ what the hell was even in these.  _ He groaned from the hallway and back into her room dropping the boxes down by the clock. Really Noodle? You couldn’t have gotten someone with actual up body strength to help you? Like Russel or Murdoc,  _ like if he can set up and use a whole sex swing by himself and run me over with a fucking car I’m sure he could do this.  _ He cursed at himself hearing the clunks while setting down the boxes.  _ Yeah he definitely broke something… oops?  _ Stu stood back up straightening his back out before going for more boxes, before his eyes fluttered to the clock..  _ that’s odd.  _

“Um Noodle?” He called out like a question 

“What now, Dee” she exasperated, not irritated but playful 

“Come look at this” he waved her over “Yer Clock, why is the wallpaper cracking around it? And there’s four hands,,,” he pointed out 

“The wallpaper has been like that since I came back, the place is just old I guess” She laughed with a hint of nervousness. 

Stu hummed back. Wanting to put his arm around her as they stood so close together staring up at the oddly unsettling clock.  _ Fuck it I’m gonna do it,  _ he thought, too awkward to do it smoothly.  _ Now or never Stuart!  _ And with that he did the fake yawn maneuver, and boom his arm was around her. He felt her neck heat up as her small frail hand flew up to touch his that was sling around her shoulder. “what are you doing?” She asked through her long choppy bangs, she looked so beautiful, her lightly tanned skin under the red lantern that hung from her ceiling, the honey crisp looking glow that splashed around her face was enough to make his knees weak. 

“Yew just seem a bit high strung” he replied looking down at his socks, inching closer to her. 

“I’m fine.” She replies sounding unsure of herself. She smoothly unhooks herself from his hold, trying to walk away and return back to the machine. 

‘Wait’ Stu squeaks out while grabbing for her hand again, pulling the smaller girl flush against his chest.  _ Was he really going to do this? He took a deep breath moving his thin fingers to her neck and the other on her cheek, fingers slightly smoothing across her cheekbones and jawline. Her breath got heavier. His thumb caressing her cheek like he’s dreamt about before. 2D’s tongue jutted out to dampen his lower lip while he leaned into her, her hand moving to the back of his neck. Her lips were a pale pink that almost resembled a rosebud. The top lip is thinner than the bottom with a natural Cupid’s bow. Stunning. He wanted to feel his lips against his though he was much more rough and thin. He slowly and inexorably leaned into her gaze gently laying a wet kiss. It’s soft and gentle and chaste. A wave of warmth that fills them both up, spilling out of his heart and onto her lips which rushed to every corner of her body. In cracks in between her toes and the tips of her ears. Stu pulled away for a second just to look into her glassy emerald eyes. “Was that okay?” He asked lowly  _

_ Earring a fast paced nod from the girl as she moved her bangs out of her face. “Can I kiss you again?” He asked, giving her a shy look. While thumbing at the soft skin of her cheeks once more.  _

_ “Yes”.  _

_ He pulled her face closer and their lips met again. Swirls of emotion sure to make her gasp in surprise. Him on the other hand growing more hungry with desire and want. This was better than he imagined. He pulled away again, moving down to her neck. Not I’m a fiery, rough or hungry way though, that much he knew. He wanted this to be sweet. Like if she was made of glass. He didn't bite or lick, just laid soft warm kisses on the delicate skin of her neck leading up to her ear. She mewled at the gestures, slightly stretching her neck out for him.  _

_ Clunk  _

_ Clank  _

_ Clunk _

_ Stuart ignored the sound, still laying loving kisses on her neck, her breath still heavy.  _

“Baby girl?” Russel called out while opening the door _ “ _ Baby girl, Shawn is here are you and Dee done setting- “ oh.  _ Oh…  _ Russel was struck with disbelief. 

_ Fuck he’s gonna kill me.  _

2D felt fire at his ears in the worst possible way as he pulled off of Noodles neck and was met with the large drummer. Fuck. This was worse than being a teenager and having the father of the girl you're hooking up walk in on you going down on her. Fuck, I mean he’d been there done that but fuck. 

_ And Stu you know why this is worse than that tile you nearly got the shit beat out of you by some tosser is because this was your bandmate who, keep in mind is seventeen! And didn’t Murdoc tell you to keep your hands off her for this exact reason!? Yeah he did! _

_ Fuck.  _

“What the fuck are you doing Stuart?” Russel shouted, he never called him Stuart in the whole time he’d known the man. Stu rarely, Dee yes, but Stuart, no. This couldn’t be good. 

“I-I- umm, well”Stu was tripping over his words, knowing exactly what to say or how to say them but still needed something to justify what he had done besides desire. And now matter how much he willed the words to come out they just wouldn’t. 

“You what?, what is wrong with you?” Russel shook his head in disbelief before Murdoc came stumbling in shouting for Russel to come back to the studio. Now was the bassist gonna join in the Shame 2D fest or maybe save him, probably the first one saying how once again this is exactly what he was trying to prevent. 

“What, the fuck is going on here?” Murdoc resounded, seeing Noodle standing awkwardly near a tower of boxes and Russel grabbing 2D by the neckline of his shirt. “Faceache, you didn't?” Murdoc chuckled in disbelief while putting the pieces together. 

“No! No, well yea, but not what you're thinking no!” 2D whimpered back. 

“Oh, well I warned you this would happen now that Russ is back” Murdoc replies 

“Shit! Man you knew about this?” Russel Hollard back. 

“Maybe, depending on what you caught them doing, I see Noodle is still dressed so it can be too bad” Murdoc snarled with his signature drawn out laugh. 

Noodle rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet figuring that was better. 

“Man fuck you” Russel shouted back at Murdoc. 

“They’re both teens who cares, if they smooch a bit, as long as lips stay above the belt, heh” he continued, and Stu went red as a tomato at the thought. “I mean besides this fuck up ruining my band with another affair” 

  
  


“Hey! You're the one who fucked my girlfriend, don't even blame that on me!” Stu shouted while Russel let go of her shirt. 

“Oi, Dents, we are not getting back into that, she was rubbish anyways” Murdoc rolled his eyes. 

In a way Russel felt betrayed, almost. Noodle was his babygirl, and she was growing up. But he thought she at least deserved someone better than 2D, yeah he was sweet. Although he was a bit thick in the head, and his main concerns in life were where his next lay would come from his fix. Noodle didn’t deserve to be wrapped up in a nonstop match with addiction. He knew 2D was headed for some bad times, and he didn’t wanna put her through this, did 2D even think about her or the band? Russel has wished the world for Noodle to have a normal family and normal life, but she didn’t, she deserved one, but all she had was him, Murdoc and 2D. Murdoc and him were more so the parents while 2D was more of a child himself too. Fuck. 

“Whatever, we are dealing with this later,” he growled at Stu, “Shawn is here, so me and Mudz gotta hook him up and get him filmed.” Russel scoffed. And Noodle blushed. She blushed at thought of 2D’s lips

Flushed against hers. It felt like the world was spinning and while the small gesture had just caused so many problems she desperately wanted to do it again. But why? Yeah ever since she started growing up and actually taking a hit if interested in boys whether it was someone in the crowd at their shows or a boy on TV, he’s always caught her eye. He was attractive in a odd freaky way, after all Isn’t that the main reason Murdoc made him frontman? Nonetheless, never in a million years would she have had expected that to happen, even if they had been closer  _ physically  _ as of lately, Noodle never imagined he would haven’t taken that step. A bit of odd timing but his kisses were warm like golden honey. 

  
  


“Dents, go work on your vocals or something, I don’t care just get out, we will talk later” Murdoc remarked, gesturing at the door so 2D can take his leave. He walked out of her room not even sparing to turn back, not wanting to see the angry look in Russel’s face and god who knows how Noodle is reacting to this. But Noodle was okay with it right? Yeah yeah she was, she said it was okay and she seemed to like it? Surely she would have pushed him off her and said it was okay if it was as bad as everyone was making it seem right?  _ Fuck. 2D  _ continues to mentally scold himself while walking back to the dining room table to grab his pack of cigarettes from before. 

‘Time to get high again I guess,’ he mumbled to himself. Like rise repeat. ‘Like uncomfortably high’ which would either rid him of the embarrassing thought from what had just transpired or surround him with it. Who cares though? At least it is something to pass time. He stumbled back into his room brushing his hands across the keyboards that hang in his wall before crashing down on his mattress that lay on the ground. Next to his head was his backpack, he laid flat on his back with his backpack on his side. Stu reaches into his backpack, fumbling a bit. He grabs the orange bottle that he’d been keeping his weed in, along with his cones. letting on an aggravated sigh when seeing there was only about an ounce left as he was a bit of a binge smoker.  _ Who fucking cares I’ll steal some from _

_ Murdoc, fuck him. Stuart muttered under his breath feeling new sound anger coursing through his veins at what had just transpired minutes before. Stu didn’t get angry easily, just depressed, so this was new.  _

He let out another aggravated sigh before getting up off the bed, grabbing the pill bottle in one hand with the cone tucked inside. 2D continued mumbling to himself, cursing Murdoc and Russel, why did they have to come in at that moment, fuck! Why didn’t he act sooner or why did he have to give into desire. Fuck! His balled up fist moved up to his face rubbing at his eye, while walking into the bathroom. Near where the stalls where there was another door with an actual bath, 2D sat on the ledge of the bathtub, turning the dial to the warmest setting, leaning back against the cold porcelain relaxing against it.  _ Oh, he remembered why he originally came in here.  _ He got up again whilst pulling his T-shirt off from over his head, setting the Pill bottle down where you’d usually set your shampoo bottles. He moved toward the sink with the pill cabinet mirror, pulling the it back to reveal his pain meds that Murdoc tried to keep on hand for him, god knows where he got them. As they were stored in a Advil bottle with his name scribbled on the label. However, next to that was also Murdoc’s xanax, which his therapist ( that their managers had been forcing him to see) prescribed for him. “Mine now” 2D laughed to himself while grabbing the Xanax bottles and pouring two pills out into his hand, he put the bottle back and closed the mirror again. Smiling in the mirror while sticking his tongue out and setting the two bitter pills in his mouth and swallowing, while scooping up water with his hand to down them with. He hated the way they tasted but the way they made him feel was like no other, he’d really started to take a liking to them recently. The warm cloudy feeling, it’s like laying under a mountain of heated blankets on a winter day and just being absorbed by the heat. 

He moved back to the bathtub ledge, with his long leg stretching forward watching the bath fill up. 2D hummed to himself while softly singing  _ seconds _ by the human league, god did he love that song. He grabbed a quarter from his back pocket and popped it into the pill bottle with the weed, closing the cap again and shaking it. 

_ Grinding the ghetto way.  _

  
  


_ For a second  _

_ Your knuckles white as your fingers curled  _

_ The shot that was heard around the world _

He sang to himself while shaking the bottle, dipping his toes into the warm bath. While finally being able to fill the cone for his joint. 

_ It took seconds of your time to take his life,  _

_ It took seconds _

He tucked the joint behind his ear, getting up to carefully undo his pants and hop in the warmth of the bath, letting it take him over and easy his muscles. Sliding down into the water, grabbing the joint from behind his ear Into his thin slender fingers. He allowed the water to block out all the sounds around him, wishing the tub would expand and he could just be overtaken. He brought his head back out of the water, moving the joint between his lips lighting the end and taking a drag. 

These were sadly the moments that convinced him life was worth something, as the golden warmth from the xanax started to consume him and he was surrounded by the water. Enjoying this.

He took another deep puff from the joint, exhaling a cloud of smoke with his head half submerged. 

“Fuck this, I’m fucked for life anyways” he exasperated to himself almost breaking into a sad laugh, taking the join back between his finger tips and stretching his obscurely long arms over the tub as he leaned back down under the water, trying to enjoy the muffled noise and now his foggy mind made it seem like nothing matter, but not is a sad depressing way, sure it dropped in melancholy but it wasn’t bad, he just felt like his was how it was and if he could live in this moment forever he probably would. Laying there in the emptiness, feeling himself become weightless as he fell deeper and deeper into the void. The effects from the cocktail of drugs shutting his brain process down. He wasn’t nervous as this was a regular delight in his life. The chilling sensation at the back of his mind which he found confronting. It was as if he was being loved and cared for in his mother’s lap, after all she is the one who helped his addiction grow into what is now. He didn’t want to recall any bad memories of that time, he just tried to lay there and feel it. Everything was good until he closed his eyes again giving away to the geometric patterns forming in his mind. 

“Fuck everyone else” he thought while taking another drag, why the fuck was he so pissed all of a sudden? this morning he was so love struck and then Russel came in and destroyed it. What the fuck. He shook his head out of the water, puffing on the joint desperately wanting that fog to deepen. Y’know maybe everyone was right, maybe he was an addict, even if he wouldn’t ever accept it or admit it to anyone the void was his only love. The blissful fog. 

***** 

_ Knock  _

_ Knock  _

_ Bam!  _

“Dents!” Murdoc slammed on the door over and over, alarming the fuck out of 2D as his head shot up out of the water, looking around. It took him a bit to translate Murdoc’s word into meaning, taking them into more than just sound 

“Uh-yeah?” He called out softly, as if he was unable to shout any louder. Utter calmness exudes from his voice 

“How long have you been in there? I’ve been looking for you” Murdoc shouted through the door 

  
  


“I dunno” 2D mumbles back 

“Can you just open the fucking door” Murdoc raised back. And 2D lays bad down into the now lukewarm water, before Murdoc busts in. 

_ Argghh—  _

_ “What the fuck?”  _ 2D tried to shout but his face is so numb he can barely screen every word just comes out softer than a cloud.

“Ah fuck- Dents you couldn’t have even gotten decent?” Murdoc snarled pretending to cover his eyes. 

“It’s my bath you barged in” 2D deadpanned. 

“Right, well mate, you’re all pruny and we’ve gotta talk” Murdoc said avoiding eye contact with Stuart’s naked body. 

“Then talk” he replied, throwing his head back against the cool porcelain, with bloodshot eyes, snickering at himself. 

“Okay,Wait, 2D look at me” Murdoc said sternly, but different from his normal malice tone. 2D turned his head at the bassist lazily, giving him a grin not showing that he was surprised at the lack of nickname littered with ill intent. Although he very much was. He smiled lazily at the bassist with his black robes rimming with red. 

“What the fuck, are you fucking high right now?” Murdoc asked in disbelief at what has happened today, first last night with the bathroom jizz fassco, then the shit with Noodle and now he’s brushing it all off by getting stoned in the tub. 2D blinked his eyes at Murdoc before speaking “Mudz, do you know me at all? Of course I’m fucking high” he replied giggling. 

“Dee, I’ll warn you once. Get fucking dressed and get it together, now is not the time for this, we have an album to make and your in here pissing away in the tub high as a fucking kite after pulling that shit with Noodle. I can’t fucking believe you” Murdoc raised his voice, more like a disappointed mother than anything; which oddly struck a chord with Dee. “I can’t believe I was actually gonna try to talk to you about Noodle, and how we could work through this! But here you are, she deserves so much better than you” he shook his head in disbelief at the state his singer was in now. 

“get out,” 2D mumbles shutting his eyes again 

“What?”

“Get out” he Enunciated once again, 

“Yeah whatever faceache, you're gonna keep doing this to yourself and you're gonna have no left. I’m not letting you destroy my fucking back whne this is all I have left. I don’t need you” Murdoc shot back 

“Yes you do,” he replied 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“Murdoc, you need me. You need me to keep his band going, all your other bands failed with your vocals for a reason. And you think you scare me with your tough talk but you don’t” 2D said grabbing on to the ledge of the bathtub, pulling himself out to look Murdoc dead in the eyes, “I see right through your tough guy persona, you act like you hate all of us but you don’t, you only act like that because your afraid that if you show us how much you care you’ll get attached, and one day we won’t be here and you don’t wanna break your own heart the same way your father has broken it already” he smirked deviously, with a bit of pride filling up in his chest right before Murdoc’s hand smacked against the skin of his face. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung his face, rings and unkempt fingernails catching on his skin. It was an openhanded smash compared to the other times he abused the latter, but this one was right under the eye, sure to leave a welt alone and just below his eyes was a small cut from where Murdoc’s rings had caught him. 2D bead staggering back against the porcelain while clustering his face. 

“Don’t get cocky, you're nothing without me” Murdoc spat before exiting the bathroom once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter seemed a bit weird, but aye we got some fluff and angst! 
> 
> Remember to leave kudos! 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night and stay safe!


End file.
